Red vs Blue: Authors Edition
by Unknown Nemesis
Summary: This is a fanfiction where I have Authors (You) become Red or Blue spartans and they fight one another or with each other in this fun little series and meet some friends along the way. This takes place in alternate universe of the show. Picture drawn by XspriteyX APPS ARE CLOSED!
1. Episode 1: A Day In Blood Gulch

**Episode 1**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself.)**

_Year: 2678_

_Location: Blood Gulch_

Two Spartans are spying on the Blue base from on top of a cliff. One was dressed in crimson armor and the other was dressed in gold-green. The crimson Spartan was known as UnknownNemesis98 and the gold-green Spartan was called ZoeythePinkNinja. UnknownNemesis98 possessed a sniper rifle and was crouching behind a rock with ZoeythePinkNinja holding binoculars to spot a Blue soldier patrolling the front of the base.

"Hey, UnknownNemesis98" said ZoeythePinkNinja focusing on the unsuspecting Blue who routinely strode around the bases entrance.

"Yeah, what's up?" He answered not taking his focus away from the rifle's scope. ZoeythePinkNinja silently pointed downward towards the Blue base. "There's a Blue patrolling the entrance down there." UnknownNemesis98 traced her finger to the Blue. UnknownNemesis98 focused his scope and got a clear view of the sentry.

The Blue soldier wore Silver mark 7 mjolnir armor and held a Shotgun ready for combat. This soldier was known as Colezilla.

"I see him." said UnknownNemesis98 focusing the scope on Colezilla's head. He then pulled the trigger and the bullet zoomed towards Colezilla who quickly turned around and caught the bullet between his thumb and index finger. UnknownNemesis98 and ZoeythePinkNinja gasped as Colezilla gave a slight pinch and the bullet was dust in his hands. Colezilla then immediately turned on his helmet link.

"_Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"_ he robotically blurted as he dove for cover after UnknownNemesis98 fired another shot, hitting the ground next to him.

"Wow, you really suck at a Sniper rifle!" ZoeythePinkNinja pointed out. UnknownNemesis98 turned to her with an angry expression that made her back away a bit.

"Oh excuse me! I screwed up the whole mission just because I missed one lousy shot! In case you haven't noticed I have two clips left and that's enough to take down every Blue down there if I was the most accurate man alive!"

"No need to be so harsh." ZoeythePinkNinja replied taking out a needler. "I was just messing around." UnknownNemesis98 returned his attention back to Colezilla but this time he wasn't alone. Two more Blues had joined him. One wore black and white armor and held an assault rifle. His name was Lightning257. The second Blue was on top of the base and under his helmet was a wicked grin. He had a missile launcher slung over his shoulder and wore dark blue armor. This Spartan's name was Bluetongue12. UnknownNemesis98's eyes widened.

"GET DOWN!" He shouted as Bluetongue12 fired a missile towards them. UnknownNemesis98 threw himself on the ground as the missile hit the top of the canyon and exploded on impact. The canyon started to rumble and a rock started to fall towards ZoeythePinkNinja. UnknownNemesis98 grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the way before the boulder smashed into the ground. ZoeythePinkNinja looked at the boulder in shock then back at UnknownNemesis98.

"Thanks." She said.

"No prob!" he replied as he aimed his rifle at Bluetongue12.

Bluetongue12's smile quickly faded away as he saw UnknownNemesis98's rifle aiming at him.

"Well crap" was all he could say before he was shot in the shoulder causing him to fall off the roof and hit the floor with a loud _THUD!_ Lightning257 rushed to Bluetongue12's side and dragged him inside base.

"You alright bud?" he asked, concerned. Bluetongue12 just scoffed.

"I got shot what the heck do you, think?!" Lightning257 scowled and gave Bluetongue12 a pistol. "Use this." He instructed. "If you use the missile launcher again you could dislocate your shoulder."

"Bah!" he spat. "I'm here to kill some Reds and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Bluetongue12 aimed his pistol and shot a few rounds at ZoeythePinkNinja. One of the bullets grazed her helmet.

"Oh no you, didn't!" she yelled as she aimed her needler and fired a barrage of sharp crystal like needles at the Blues.

Lightning257 and Colezilla hid under the rocks and Bluetongue12 was struck by several needles.

"This couldn't get any worse." He said to himself but then as if karma had a grudge against him, the needles exploded sending him flying through the air and smashing into Colezilla. "OW!" he exclaimed. Colezilla shoved Bluetongue off of him and took out his duel SMGs. Colezilla shot at the two but was then hit by an oncoming warthog driven by amber colored Spartan named Petchricor who was the leader of the Reds. Another Red mounted the turret, he wore a black set of armor with some orange marks, he was known as Cogg.

Cogg fired his machine gun at Lightning 257 who ran back inside the base. Colezilla sat back up and shot at the warthog only to be rammed again against the wall. Petchricor set the warthog in reverse and pulled backwards towards the cliff where UnknownNemesis98 and ZoeythePinkNinja are positioned.

"Jump!" yelled Petchricor. ZoeythePinkNinja jumped into the passenger seat while UnknownNemesis98 landed on top of Cogg. "OW!" they both shouted as Petchricor began to drive away but Bluetongue12 emerged from the base with missile launcher aimed and at the ready.

"GIVE ME REGARDS TO THE INFERNO!" he shouted as he fired the missile launcher towards the warthog. The missile exploded as it hit the warthog's engine and exploded into a flaming ball of fire. All four Reds were flung into the air and then smashes into the ground back at their base. UnknownNemesis98 sat up rubbing his head next to Cogg.

"Well there goes out warthog." Cogg said disappointed as one of the vehicles wheels came rolling towards them.

ZoeythePinkNinja and Petchricor sat up as well and nursed their injuries.

"Head back to base!" Petchricor ordered. UnknownNemsis98 raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Ma'am we're already at the base." He pointed out as he gestured to the Red base sitting right behind them.

"So it is?" Petchricor replied. "Very well let us head in, UnknownNemesis98 and ZoeythePinkNinja I need to speak with you two for a bit." Cogg nudged UnknownNemesis98's arm.

"Oh someone's in trouble!"

"Shut up!" he said as he followed ZoeythePinkNinja and Petchricor inside the base, Cogg soon followed.

_Blue Base:_

Lightning257 dragged Bluetongue12 back into the base with a bone sticking out of its socket.

"I told you not to use the missile launcher." said Lightning257. Bluetongue12 only laughed.

"It worked didn't it?"

"Yes but-'' Lightning257 began.

"But nothing if it worked it worked!" Bluetongue12 resumed laughing. "That explosion was ripping!" Lightning257 rolled his eyes and he brought him to the mess hall where Lili and AwriterAmongUs were playing cards.

"Where were you two?" asked Lightning257 asked.

"We're in the middle of a serious card game here!" AwriterAmongUs declared. Lili just shrugged. Colezilla entered the room with a few scratches but nothing that bad. Colezilla walked towards Lili and AwriterAmongUs' table and looked at both of them for a moment.

"_Lili's chance of success is eighty-nine point seven percent positive."_ He said walking away.

"What?" asked AwriterAmongUs. "That's stupid there's no way…"

"Flush." declared Lili.

"What?" asked AwriterAmongUs shocked.

"Flush." Lili repeated. "I win." Lili took the money from the table and left. There was over two hundred thousand dollars at stake. AwriterAmongUs jumped from seat and shouted at the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!" Colezilla shrugged and left the room as Bluetongue12 and Lightning257 just chuckled.


	2. Episode 2: Same Old Schtick

**Episode 2**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself.)**

_Location: Blood Gulch_

_Red Base…_

Petchricor opened the door to her quarter's forUnknownNemesis98 and ZoeythePinkNinja to enter. The two stepped inside and sat down in two arm chairs while Petchricor took her seat behind a desk.

"Do you two know why I called you here?" Petchricor asked. UnknownNemesis98 sighed and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He said looking straight at her, trying to sound firm.

"And what would that reason be?" asked Petchricor.

"We're in here because we attacked the enemy without being attacked first." UnknownNemesis98 said.

"Do you remember my old saying?" asked Petchricor.

"Always trust before mistrusting, and never attack unless attacked." Both of the soldiers recited.

"Exactly, now I must ask you, what made you, try to attack to the Blues without my ok?"

UnknownNemesis98 opened his mouth to speak but ZoeythePinkNinja chimed in.

"It's because we're always the ones playing defense! Every day we get bashed by the Blues and they leave after causing the damage needed for the next day, and remember how many sentry turrets we had when we were positioned here? We had like twenty! Now we have around three! We wanted to get some payback and have them play defense for once and see how it felt."

Petchricor kept a cool attitude. She walked over to ZoeythePinkNinja and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand that you're both frustrated," she said. "But I don't want to risk the lives of my men." ZoeythePinkNinja looked at Petchricor and then sighed.

"I understand ma'am." She said. Petchricor stood up and nodded at UnknownNemesis98.

"You two may return to your posts." She said and patted UnknownNemesis98's shoulder on the way out. The two got up and followed shortly afterward.

_Blue Base…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed AwriterAmongUs as Lightning257 and Bluetongue12 watched from behind. Lightning257 tapped on Bluetongue12's shoulder.

"How long has he been keeping the up?" Lightning257 shouted over AwriterAmongUs' screaming. Bluetongue12 looked at his watch.

"About twenty minutes!" he replied. AwriterAmongUs' screaming slowly began to rise, forcing the two to cover their ears. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bluetongue12 threw up his arms angrily.

"THAT DOES IT!" he shouted as he ran behind AwriterAmongUs and cracked the butt of his gun on the back of his head knocking him out. "Jeez Louise you were getting on my freaking nerves!" Lightning257 rubbed his head.

"You think you might've overacted a little bit there?" he asked. Bluetongue12 shook his head.

"Nope. Not at all." He replied. Colezilla walked into the café with a cup of oil. He took a quick glance at AwriterAmongUs then back at Bluetongue12.

"_My scanners indicate that you "Overacted"!"_ said Colezilla. Bluetongue12 just shrugged.

"Anyway, the Reds attacked us a while ago so let's say we retaliate?" asked Lightning257 chiming into the conversation. "I'm going to be sending Lili, Colezilla, and AwriterAmongUs down to their base to attack the front. Bluetongue12, you, and I will circle around the back and flank them."

Bluetongue12 nodded and held up his grenade launcher with an evil grin.

"Let's unleash the boom, boom!" he said, cocking the weapon.

_Red Base…_

UnknownNemesis98 sat at the top of Red base with his sniper rifle locked and loaded. He scanned the area for any potential enemies to empty his rounds on. ZoeythePinkNinja stood near the entrance with her needler at the ready.

"Hey Unknown?" she asked not taking her eyes off the canyon. Unknown lowered his scope and looked down at Zoey.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?" she asked. Unknown's face went a little pale under his helmet with bewilderment. He mouth was a little dry.

"W-well I…um, no I didn't." He confessed.

"Why not?" Zoey asked with a hint of interest in her voice. Unknown sighed and lowered his head.

"Well," he began. "Girls were never really into me all that much. I tried to look nice but that didn't work," _Unknown is seen wearing shiny armor and the girl Spartans just walk by and he curses to himself._ "I tried being tough but that didn't work."_ Unknown is seen trying to act tough by flexing his muscle but ends up getting slapped by a pink Spartan._ "And then I tried playing it cool but that didn't work either." _Unknown is seen leaning against the wall as Emile and a few girls walk by, not taking notice to him._ "So after that failed I just gave up all together."

Zoey gave a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah Yuk it up." Unknown said returning his eyes to the canyon and saw three Blues running at them.

"Zoey, we got company!"

Colezilla, Awriter, and Lili ran towards Red base firing their weapons. Colezilla and Awriter ducked behind a small rock while Lili crouch beneath the small hill separating them from the enemy's base. Unknown and Zoey ceased fire.

"Zoey, chuck a sticky grenade at them." Unknown ordered. Zoey pulled out a small blue ball.

"My pleasure!" Zoey, with incredible arm strength flung the grenade in the air as it started to smoke. The grenade then landed on Lili's arm. Lili looked at it and started to panic.

"Colezilla!" she pleaded. "Get this thing off me!" Colezilla stood up and ran towards Lili's position while shooting at Unknown before diving behind the hill. Colezilla examined the grenade for a moment then looked at Lili.

"What?" she asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUGHHH!" Lili screamed as Colezilla had grabbed her flung her at the Reds.

"Holy shoot hit the dirt!" shouted Zoey and Unknown ducked as Lili flew overhead and landed behind the base. Lili groaned as she got to her knees and dusted herself off.

"That dang robot!" she said to herself. "He's so going to get if we survive this!"

"Hey Blue!" Called out a voice. Lili turned to see Cogg operating a sentry gun, manually. "Say hello to my little friend!" Cogg opened fire on Lili who rolled out of the way and fired her DMR, hitting Cogg square in the chest knocking him down. Lili lowered her weapon only to see another Petchricor rush out of the base and to Cogg's side.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned? Cogg coughed a bit.

"Yeah I'll be fine but for now I think I'll take a nap!" Cogg passes out and starts snoring loudly. Petchricor turns her head at Lili who raised her weapon.

"Don't move a muscle Red!" she ordered but Petchricor put her weapons down.

"I have a better idea!" she said. "You and me one-on-one in hand-to-hand combat!" Lili tossed her gun aside and smiled.

"Bring it, Red if you, can!" she taunted as he assumed a fighting stance.

Petchricor assumed a fighting stance of her own and the two ran at each other. Lili threw the first punch but Petchricor caught her fist in time for her to deliver to punch to Lili's face. Lili staggered backward but quickly regained her footing in time to duck a high kick by Petchricor. Lili swept at Petchricor's legs knocking her down. Lili jumped into the air to throw a punch at Petchricor's face but she rolled out of the way in time leaving Lili to smash her fist into the dirt.

Petchricor delivered a hard kick to Lili's head. Lili rolled back to her feet as Petchricor ran at her. Lili ducked Petchricor's punch and arm dragged her to the ground. Petchricor jumped back up almost immediately and head butted Lili in the face forcing her back.

While this was happening Bluetongue12 and Lightning257 scoured the cliff as the battle raged on in the front. Colezilla fired his shotgun at Zoey who ducked under the rock and then shot back with her needler. Colezilla easily dodged the oncoming crystals but one lodged itself into his right arm. Colezilla grabbed it in an attempt to yank it out but was too late as the needle exploded, blowing off his right arm.

"_Warning! Warning! Right arm unit has been compromised, returning to base for repairs!"_ Colezilla turned and fled back to base leaving Awriter by himself.

"Hey where are you going?" demanded Awriter. "Get back here!" Awriter turned his attention back to Unknown and fired his pistol. Unknown took cover behind a pillar and motioned for Zoey to flank him. Zoey nodded and cloaked herself and silently strode behind Awriter. Zoey whirled Awriter around and uncloaked.

"Wha?" was all Awriter could say before Zoey punched him in the face and he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"Great work, Zoey!" Unknown congratulated. Zoey turned and smiled at her friend.

"Thanks!" Unknown heard some rocks tumbling and he turned his head. He saw Lightning 257 and Bluetongue12 heading around back.

"We've got two trying to flank us!" Unknown declared pointing at their direction. Zoey turned and saw them too and the two opened fire.

Lightning257 cursed to himself and turned to Bluetongue12.

"Hold them off while I go in from the back!" He ordered and Bluetongue grinned.

"Finally I get to blow something up instead of all this sneaking around!" Bluetongue12 took aim and fired his grenade launcher as Lightning257 continued his way towards the back.

Meanwhile, Petchricor caught another punch by Lili and twisted it behind her back. Lili elbowed Petchricor in the gut and managed to wriggle herself free. She then kicked Petchricor in the chest making her stagger a bit but she caught herself in time to catch another one of Lili's punches and throw her overhead and slam her into the ground. Petchricor went in for another move but was suddenly hit in the shoulder from behind with an assault rifle making her fall to knees as blood seeped through her fingers. Lightning257 stood on top of the cliff with his gun smoking.

"Dang I thought I'd miss." He said to himself surprised. Then Lightning257 was suddenly knocked out from behind by an unseen figure.

Back down on the floor Lili saw her chance and kicked Petchricor in the head with a hard roundhouse kick. Petchricor hit the ground and Lili jammed her knee into her windpipe and grabbed her left arm and twisted it. Petchricor clawed at her knee with her right hand weakly and coughed. She pushed with all her might but the lack of air made her efforts in vain. Slowly her vision began to blur and her eyes started to roll in the back of her head.

Until suddenly Lili was hit in the back by the same unseen figure that hit Lightning257 earlier. Petchricor gulped in air and massaged her throat as the figure uncloaked itself in front of her. It was a Spartan who wore Blue armor with yellow as its secondary color. This Spartan was known as XSpriteyX.

"Hey you!" She yelled at Lili. "Why don't you, pick on someone your own size?!" XSpriteyX then activated an energy sword. "Let's dance!"


	3. Episode 3: End Of The Day

**Episode 3**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself.)**

Bluetongue12 laughed maniacally as he emptied magazine after magazine of grenades.

"BOOM, BOOM, and BOOM!" he yelled as the grenades exploded, one after another.

"Yikes!" Unknown shrieked as he jumped out the top of the base and landed next to Zoey who was returning fire.

"Any luck?" asked Unknown while reloading his sniper rifle.

"If I did he'd be dead right now!" shouted Zoey taking cover as Bluetongue12 fired another round. She then looked at Unknown's sniper rifle. "Let me borrow this!" she said as she took the rifle and cocked it.

"Be careful that!" warned Unknown. "I've had that sniper rifle ever since the first day of training! Zoey rolled her eyes and took aim. She studied the scope careful and steadied it in on Bluetongue12's grenade launcher. She then focused it on the barrel. Bluetongue12 let out a psychotic laugh as he fired again. At that exact moment Zoey fired and in struck the grenade within the barrel creating a large explosion. Bluetongue12 was flung through the air and then plummeted several hundred feet down to Earth. Bluetonge12 let out a loud "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHH!" before a loud _THUD!_ Silenced his screams, Bluetongue12, lied in a huge crater with half his body sunken into the Earth.

At the sight of XSpriteyX's energy sword, Lili drew back. She slowly began to back away as XSpriteyX took a step towards her.

"You were going to kill this lady here?" she asked angrily. "You were going to hurt her just like her friend over there?!" she pointed at Cogg who was still sleeping. Lili took out her magnum pistol and shot at XSpriteyX but she blocked the bullets with the sword like they were nothing.

Lili suddenly found herself back up against the wall and XSpriteyX was closing in. Lili raised her pistol for another shot but XSpriteyX knocked it out of her hands. XSpriteyX raises the energy sword but it was suddenly shot of her hand. XSpriteyX turned to see Colezilla running at her with a magnum pistol in his left hand. His right arm had been replaced with several pieces of scrap metal.

"_Halt!"_ He blurted as he scooted to a stopped and pointed his gun directly at XSpriteyX's face. _"Slowly back away from her!"_ XSpriteyX turned towards Colezilla and started walking towards him. Colezilla fired three shots, she caught the first two in her hands but the third grazed against her helmet, scratching off some of the paint. XSpriteyX then slowly shook her head and tossed the bullets in her hands to the ground and tackled Colezilla.

While this is occurring Unknown and Zoey were sitting up against the rock, relaxing after defeating Bluetongue. Zoey turned to Unknown and held up a hand.

"Give me a high five bro!" she said happily, Unknown smiled and high fived her. The two shared a small chuckle. Their break was cut short when they heard footsteps. The two picked up their weapons and aimed at the direction they heard the footsteps were coming from. The footsteps got closer and closer…and then they stopped behind the hill. After an agonizing pause they heard an energy sword starting up and a berserk yell. They then saw Awriter speed over the hill and dash towards them. Unknown and Zoey fired at him and punctured his armor but they didn't do anything except give him the urge to run faster.

Zoey rolled out of the way in time but Unknown was too late; he was tackled by Awriter and was stabbed in the gut.

"Unknown!" screamed Zoey. Unknown coughed and winced at the pain. Awriter yanked the sword out leaving a bloodstained trail. Unknown fell to his knees and clasped his stomach in agony. Zoey aimed her needler at Awriter's back and pulled the trigger. Needles pierced Awriter's armor and exploded sending him to the ground. After a few seconds of silence, Awriter sat up to Zoey's horror. Awriter got to his feet and set himself up to run towards Zoey but Unknown shot up and grabbed him from behind. Awriter wrestled with Unknown for a moment then threw him to the ground. Unknown snakingly got up to his feet only to receive a hard punch by Awriter. Unknown staggered then caught himself but fell to his knees as the blood poured from his wound. _Can't keep this up!_ Unknown thought to himself. _Vision's blurry, my head feels extremely light!_ Unknown then had flashback of a training session he had with Petchricor.

_Flashback…_

Once in their armor, Petchricor and Unknown assumed their fighting stances. Unknown looked at her nervously.

"Don't worry." She said in a reassuring tone. "This is just practice; don't let it get to you if you mess up." Unknown nodded and steadied himself. He ran towards Petchricor and threw a kick, aimed for her waist but she easily blocked him with her elbow and swept his other leg beneath him. Unknown slammed into the ground and rubbed the back of his head. He quickly got back up and reassumed his stance.

The two stood in an awkward silence circling each other until Petchricor made the first move. She threw a few punches at Unknown's head which he easily blocked but Petchricor kneed him in the gut but not that hard to really hurt him that much. Unknown stumbled a bit and then caught his balance. Unknown took a deep breath and then threw a few punches at Petchricor who parried them without a sweat until she caught one of his fists. She then grabbed Unknown's leg and flipped him mid-air. Unknown fell back down but Petchricor caught and set him down.

"That's enough for now." She said. "You did make a good effort." Unknown lowered his head.

"I'll never be as good as you." He said embarrassed. Petchricor knelt down to him and met his eyes. She lifted his chin. "Don't feel down." She reassured. "Whether you win or lose you'll know that you fought for what you believed in. You'll also know that you did your best. I know you'll do good one day. I have faith in you." Unknown smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, Petch!" He said.

_End of flashback…_

Unknown came to just as Awriter threw another punch at him. Unknown caught his fist and grabbed his leg. Unknown then flipped Awriter in mid-air and he smashed into the ground with a loud _CRACK!_ Unknown then brought his elbow down on Awriter's face hard knocking him out…again. Zoey looked at Unknown astonished. Unknown then fell on his side. Unknown only heard Zoey's voice saying, "You'll be ok! Just hang on!" then he blacked out.

Meanwhile, Colezilla blocked a punched by Spritey and punched her in the gut. Spritey coughed a bit and Colezilla kicked her away from him. Spritey stumbled as Colezilla ran towards her and delivered a hard shot at her face sending her spiraling to the ground. Colezilla grabbed her energy sword and raised it in the air. Just as he was about to bring it down a hand grabbed his arm to prevent him from bringing it down any further. Colezilla turned his head and saw the culprit.

"I'm awake!" declared Cogg as he punched Colezilla square in the face, sending him to the ground. Cogg grabbed Colezilla's leg and smashed him on the ground repeatedly like an old cartoon skit, all the while Colezilla started to lose a few bolts and screws. Cogg finally let him go and took out his combat knife. "Knife to meet ya!" Cogg punned as he stabbed Colezilla in the chest. Colezilla placed his feet under Cogg and kicked him off of him. Cogg hit the grass floor as Colezilla regained his footing and was confronted by Petchricor who still nursed her shoulder.

"Leave him alone." She said. "Take your fight with me!" Colezilla was quick to oblige by rapidly approaching Petchricor and punch her gut. She didn't even have time to react. Petchricor coughed as Colezilla socked her across her face cracking the lens a bit. Petchricor hit the ground hard and Colezilla slowly walked towards her.

_Lili needs my help!_ Colezilla thought to himself. _I may be part cyborg but I still have some humanity left!_ Petchricor climbed to her feet and threw a punch at Colezilla who caught it in her hand. Colezilla then crushed it in his tight grip. Petchricor grunted in pain and fell to her knees. Colezilla then heard a gun cock. He looked up was shot by Cogg who possessed a shotgun. The blast took off a third of Colezilla's face sending him to the ground.

"Boom, headshot!" Cogg said before slinging the gun over his shoulder. He knelt beside Petchricor and put her arm around his neck and began to lift her up. Behind them Colezilla, still functional pulled himself back to his feet and made his way towards them only to be shot down again by Spritey.

"Not on my watch you don't, scarp head!" Spritey said holding an assault rifle. Petchricor and Cogg looked over Colezilla's body then turned to thank Spritey but she was gone. Lili was gone too.

"Where'd she go?" asked Cogg. Petchricor groaned. "Oh yeah you, sorry about that!"

"I n-need to check on Zoey and U-Unknown." Petchricor said in a pained voice. Cogg looked at her with concern. "But your condition…" he began. Petchricor shook her head.

"I care about my men more. Please take me to them." She ordered. Cogg eventually sighed.

"Yes, ma'am." Cogg then helped her limp back to Unknown and Zoey.

Back on the cliff Lightning257 woke up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ow my head!" he said. He looked down at the battlefield and saw Colezilla's body lying in the middle of the floor, riddled with bullet wounds. Lightning257 ran down to Colezilla's side and scooped up what remained of his body.

"You ok bud?" Lightning257 asked. Colezilla's head lolled to face him.

"_I-I'm sorry…I've failed y-you!"_ he said.

"No you haven't failed." Lightning257 said. "I'm going to fix you up. Let's get you back to base." Lightning257 brought out a small cube and set it on floor. He pushes a button and a small portal opened to Blue base and Lightning257 stepped inside with Colezilla. The portal closed and the cube disappeared.

Lightning257 arrived back at Blue base where his men are in the infirmary, tending to their wounds. Lightning257 set Colezilla down on an operating table. Lili joined his side.

"Can you get me the tools please?" Lightning257 asked. Lili nodded and brought a back a tool box. "Great! Thank you now let's get to work!" Lightning257 and Lili then got busy. At the table across form them Awriter woke up rubbing his bruised head.

"Man, My head feels like it's been thrown through a meat grinder!" he said.

_Red Base…_

Cogg and Petchricor arrived at the front and saw Unknown lying there in the dirt with Zoey at his side trying to tend to his wounds.

"Oh my god!" said Petchricor as she rushed away from Cogg and limped to his side. "Unknown, are you, alright? Unknown!" Unknown didn't respond. Petchricor looked at Zoey.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Awriter wounded him. He beat him but then he just collapsed I tried to help!" Petchricor gave Zoey a reassuring look.

"I'm sure you did everything you could!" said Petchricor. "Please help me and Cogg get him inside." Zoey grabbed Unknown's feet while Cogg grabbed his head and Petchricor lifted his torso. The three then carried him inside the base and into the infirmary. _Unknown, please be ok!_ Petchricor thought to herself.

Meanwhile…Bluetongue lied in the crater yelling out muffled. "Can anyone hear me? Hello?" Then he cursed loudly. "YOU ALL SUCK!"


	4. Episode 4: Relaxation Or Not

**Episode 4**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself.)**

_Blue Base…_

"Pass the drill please?" said Lightning257 as he stuck Colezilla's arm in the socket. Lili ruffled her hand in the toolbox for a few seconds then pulled out a small drill. Lili then handed it to Lightning257.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thanks!" Lightning257 started to tighten the bolts on Colezilla's arm. "Hold his arm down for me." Lili pressed both of her hands on Colezilla's arm and held it in place as Lightning tightened the last few screws. Colezilla's visor flickered a bit then he slowly sat up in his bed and s start computer sound was heard.

"_Systems are powering up!"_ said Colezilla as he slowly sat up and looked at his comrades. Colezilla nodded at them. _"Thank you my teammates. I owe you my life."_ Lightning chuckled.

"Oh, we're just helping a fellow teammate out." Just then Bluetongue busted the door down. He was covered in ash, soot, and dirt. He was also _very_ angry! Bluetongue dusted himself off and cracked his knuckles.

"Guess who I'm going to beat up? I'll give you a hint, they're standing in front of me, they're on Blue team and they're a little thing I like to call teammates!"

_Red Base…_

"Set him down here!" ordered Petchricor as they stopped near an operating bed. The three gently set Unknown down and Cogg started to apply pressure on Unknown's wound. Petchricor turned to Zoey.

"Zoey, get the medical supplies!" Zoey nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Zoey rushed to the counter and opened the cabinet. She dug out a medical kit and brought it over to her. "Thank you." She said. Petchricor opened the kit and grabbed a roll of gauze. Cogg unstrapped Unknown's armor and showed his exposed chest. A thin, large "I" shaped holed was sitting in his gut, leaking blood. Cogg quickly stitched up the wound and lifted him a little bit and Petch wrapped the gauze around him several times until the red stopped showing. She tore the wrap in her hands and tightened it into a small knot.

Petch slowly back away, along with Cogg and Zoey. The three stood in silence. They watched and waited. Unknown's head twitched a bit making the Zoey jump for a bit. Unknown was still but his pulse remained normal.

"Let's give him a while." said Petch. "I'm sure he'll through just fine." Cogg nodded and left the room. Petch followed shortly afterwards but Zoey stayed behind. Petch walked back in.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" she asked. Zoey slowly nodded. "Don't worry he's stable he may just make it." Zoey smiled a bit too.

"I know. I just hope he'll pull through nicely. He's my partner. He's like a big brother to me." Petch gave a slight chuckle.

"He's like a little brother to me. He was one of my best pupils. Let's give him some privacy." Zoey nodded and turned to leave but looked back at Unknown and smiled. Zoey then left the infirmary and shut the door.

_Blue Base…_

"Dude, can we talk about this?" asked Lightning, holding his arms up innocently.

"No!" yelled Bluetongue taking another step closer. "You left me in a freaking crater! You and Lili are so going to get it!" Colezilla turned to his teammates.

"_Scanners say subject is telling the truth and chances of you being beaten to a pulp are 97.2 percent. Subject is going to start chasing you in exactly 10.4 seconds you, might want to run."_ Lightning turned to Bluetongue. "Okay dude, we're sorry alright there!"

"_6.4 seconds!"_ Colezilla warned. Lightning whipped around at Colezilla.

"We get it!" he yelled.

_3.2 seconds!"_ Colezilla continued. Lightning just shrugged.

"Eh, we can him together right, Lili? Um, Lili?" Lightning turned to see the back door wide open.

"_1.1 seconds remaining!"_ Colezilla said. Lightning saw Bluetongue holding a gravity hammer and that was enough for him to turn and bolted out the door as Blue tongue chased after them with the gravity hammer raised over his head.

"YEAH YOU, BETTER RUN!" he shouted as he smashed the door down with the hammer and dashed after them. "BECAUSE I'M GOING TO SMACK INTO THE MIDDLE OF LAST WEEK IF YOU, STOP!"

Lightning ran behind a large rock to catch his breath but heard a loud yell and the rock exploded into several pieces. Lightning turned to see Bluetongue holding the smoking hammer. Lightning continued to run and Bluetongue swung at him repeatedly.

"Come on dude don't be a hothead!" yelled Lightning as he ran from Bluetongue with a ton of stamina but Bluetongue didn't seem to show the smallest sign of faltering. Bluetongue laughed madly as he continued to swing but then sighed.

"Geez this is boring me now." He said as he dropped lifted the hammer high above his head and brought it down hard into the earth. A shockwave erupted sending Lightning into the air. Bluetongue laughed and held the hammer as if he was a baseball player. Lightning plummeted several feet until Bluetongue smacked the hammer into his side, yelling. "And the Yankees win a home run!" as Lightning smack into the canyon's side and toppled to the ground with a loud and dull _THUD!_ Bluetongue laughed.

"That was a god workout, bro! Now time for the second half of my revenge! Oh, Lili!" Bluetongue turned and ran off as Lightning sat up seeing stars.

_Red Base…_

Zoey sat at the entrance of the base with her arms across her knees. Cogg walked out and saw her. With a smile, Cogg sat next to her and patted her back.

"It'll be alright!" he said. "Petch and I patched him up real good. Plus I scanned him a while ago, nothing was ruptured or broken. Zoey looked at Cogg with a gleam of hope in her visor. Cogg nodded. "Besides I'll bet the Blues are having a harder time than we are!" At that moment Lili is heard screaming and the two see her flying into the sky, followed by Bluetongue's laughter. "See?" he said. The two shared a laugh and then Zoey's shoulders seemed to relax.

"Thanks, Cogg." She said a little more calmly. "I'm just a little attached to him y'know?" Cogg nodded. "He's like family to me." Cogg nodded.

"Anytime, Zoey. If you have any problems just come and talk to me." Cogg stood up and went back inside. Zoey took a deep breath and followed him in.

Meanwhile, a Black Spartan stepped near the canyon and saw the Red and Blue bases. The Spartan crouched down and the helmet's visor zoomed in and switched to thermal showing the Bases occupants. The Spartan zoomed in at the Red's base and saw a computer containing data. Only problem was that there was only half of the required data needed. The Spartan then turned and looked at the Blue base and sure enough they had the second half.

The Spartan chuckled to herself and stood up.

"This is going to be easy!" The Spartan said as the soldier turned on the helmet's comn link. "Come in command." The Spartan said. The comn was static for a moment then a voice answered back.

"What is it?" asked a voice.

"I've found the data. I'm going in to retrieve it."

"Very well be sure this mission isn't compromised!" the voice replied. The Spartan's eyes rolled.

"Yeah, yeah I know." The Spartan said.

"Don't fail me Allison." Warned the voice.

"I told you…my name is agent Tex." Said the Spartan reloading her gun. She then cloaked jumped into the canyon.


	5. Episode 5: Unwelcomed Guest

**Episode 5**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself.)**

_Red Base…_

_9:36 P.M._

Petch opened the door to the infirmary where Unknown rested on one of the operating beds. The top torso part of the armor had been removed for the bandages, though the rest of his armor remained. Petch walked over to Unknown's bed and stood next to him. Petch placed her hand on Unknown's chest.

"Hope you'll be ok, Unknown." She said. "We're all routing for you to pull through. Zoey's worried sick about you. Just hang in there." Unknown breathed in his helmet as Petch sat down in a chair nearby. She watched over her friend for a few minutes then slowly fell asleep in the dim lit room.

Outside the base Cogg was standing guard at the back entrance of the base. He held his Shotgun close to his chest as he leaned against the wall. Cogg let out a small yawn and continued to scan the perimeter. _This is boring!_ He thought to himself._ I want to bust some Blue heads or go to sleep. One or the other, right now I don't really care which!_ Cogg then heard faint footsteps and he aimed his shotgun at where he believed they were coming from.

"Alright I know you're here!" he said looking around the area. "Show yourself!" There was no answer and Cogg continued to remain at his post aiming his gun. Then he saw a strange shape moving in the background as if it was cloaked like a chameleon. Cogg then switched to his thermal scanners and saw the shape resembling a humanoid figure wearing Spartan armor. The Spartan was staring right at him. Cogg's eyes widened.

"LIUTENANT!" screamed Cogg as he fired at the shape several times. The cloaked figure muttered a curse under its breath and ran off but Cogg chased after it still shooting.

Petch then woke up after hearing's Cogg's cry and dashed outside, grabbing an assault rifle in the process. Petch approached Cogg and saw that he was shooting nothing. Petch grabbed Cogg's shoulder.

"Cogg, stop there's nothing there!" she yelled over the shotgun's constant _BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_ Cogg stopped firing and yanked his shoulder away.

"I saw something!" Cogg said pointing down the canyon. "It was cloaked and I turned on my thermals and I saw it!"

"Calm down, Cogg." Petch said coolly. "Now tell me what it looked like." Cogg stuttered for a moment.

"I-it was wearing Spartan armor, and it had an assault rifle."

"Did it hurt you?" Petch asked. Cogg shook his head.

"No all it was just…staring at me." Just then Zoey ran up to the two with her needler.

"What's going on?" she asked. "I heard shots. Is it the Blues again?" Cogg and Petch shook their heads.

"It's something else." said Petch. "Where'd you it go, Cogg?" Cogg pointed down the canyon and the Blue base.

"Over there." He said. "I saw it head towards Blue base. I don't know why and I don't want to know. I'm just glad it's them and not us." The three stood in silence for a moment, than Petch started to walk towards Blue base.

"Hey where're you going?" asked Cogg. Petch turned to face him.

"I'm heading to the Blue base to them about the intruder." Cogg just scoffed.

"What? You can't be serious! They're the enemy! That figure would be doing us a favor!" Petch shook her head. "I'm serious, Cogg." She began. "Even if that thing takes out the Blues it's possible it'll come back for us. They're going to need some backup you know." Cogg's jaw dropped. "You don't mean…" he asked, bewildered. Petch sighed and nodded.

"As much as we hate it…we're going to have to work with the Blues."

Cogg stood there, not believing what he just heard. Behind him, Zoey walked over to Petch's side. "I'm in." she said. Petch nodded at Zoey and turned to Cogg.

"Cogg?" she asked. Cogg hesitated for a moment then looked back at the base.

"I'll stay at the base as a guard. If that figure sneaks back, Unknown will be vulnerable. I'll watch over him." Petch nodded and gestured for Zoey to follow. The two headed towards Blue base while Cogg headed back to Red base.

_Blue Base…_

Colezilla sat in the command center in standby mode until the noise of heavy footsteps woke him up and caught his attention. Colezilla whipped out his dual SMGs and scanned the figure before it came into the room. Colezilla then aimed his guns at the doorway and waited. The figure silently pressed itself against the wall and peeked over the edge only to be shot at by Colezilla. The figure uncloaked itself and tackled Colezilla into the wall. Tex then got Colezilla into a headlock and smashed his head against the wall but it had little effect. Colezilla lifted Tex into the air and threw her into the command center's computer, setting off the alarm. The alarm blared throughout the base and within seconds the door is busted down by Lightning holding Bluetongue as a battering ram.

"What's going on in here?!" he yelled. Lili and Awriter ran in with assault rifles and saw Tex. The two aimed their guns at her.

"Don't move!" ordered Lili.

Tex put her hands up and slowly stood up.

"_Warning!"_ shouted Colezilla. _"Subject is still dangerous!"_ But it was too late. Tex took advantage of this momentary distraction and kicked Lili into the wall. Awriter shot at her but kicked the rifle upwards making him shoot at the ceiling. Tex then punched Awriter square in the nuts making him collapse to the ground.

"My tenders!" screamed Awriter in a high-pitched chipmunk voice. Lightning dropped Bluetongue and ducked a punch from Tex then punched her in the gut. Tex stumbled backward but caught her balance in time to punch Lightning across the face. Colezilla ambushed Tex from behind by hitting her back with his SMGs. Tex fell to her knees as Colezilla reloaded. Tex took out his pistol from his sheath and shot at Colezilla just as he finished placing the magazine in the gun. Colezilla used his hands to block the bullets. In a few seconds, Colezilla's hands were riddled with bullet holes.

Colezilla jumped at Tex, fist raised to strike. Tex raised her feet and caught Colezilla in mid-air. Tex launched Colezilla into the ceiling and rolled out of the way as his heavy, metallic body crashed down. Tex got back to her feet until the floor behind her exploded sending her into the wall. Tex rubbed her head and turned around to see Bluetongue tossing a grenade and catching it. Tex ran at Bluetongue who rolled out of her way and kicked the back of her knee forcing her to the ground. Bluetongue then grabbed Tex by the back of her armor and tossed her through the wall and outside the base where Petch and Zoey happened to be standing.

Petch and Zoey were startled for a moment then aimed their guns.

"Hold it!" shouted Petch. "Don't do anything funny!" Tex looked up and shook her head. She kicked Petch to the ground and swept Zoey's feet from underneath her. The back of Zoey's head smacked the ground and Tex slammed her elbow into her stomach, knocking the air out of her. Petch jumped back to her feet and saw Zoey on the ground nursing her gut with Tex standing over her. Petch's eyes then lit up.

Petch ran at Tex and tackled her to the ground. The two rolled in the dirt for a minute until Tex kicked Petch off using her legs. Petch's back hit a rock, she ducked as Tex threw a punch, aimed for her head but hit the rock instead leaving a large hole. Petch punched Tex's gut, making her bend over and then kneed her in the face. Tex hit the floor and Petch grabbed her leg and swung her around until letting her go. Tex flew and hit the canyon's side with a loud _THWACK!_ The canyon was silent for a moment until Tex jumped down and grabbed Petch's wrist. Tex put her wrist over her shoulder and then flipped her to the ground. Tex got up but was tackled from behind by Lightning and Bluetongue. Lightning stomped on her head while Bluetongue elbowed her gut. Tex grabbed Lightning's foot with her hands and kicked Bluetongue away with her feet. Tex then twisted Lightning's foot and then pulled him down. Tex grabbed Lightning's back ran at the Canyon's side with Lightning's face aimed straight at it.

"YAAAAAAUAGH!" screamed Lightning as his face was smashed into the canyon and was stuck in a small hole. Petch got up and ambushed Tex, grabbing her from behind. Petch kneed Tex's back from behind and then head butted her in the back of her head.

Tex elbowed Petch's head then placed her feet around Petch's. Tex shoved her legs forward and tripped Petch to the ground making her hit the ground but with Tex's body smashing against her chest. Tex got up and took out a kukri hunting knife and brought down towards Petch's face. Petch grabbed the knife with her hands and kicked away from Tex. Petch jumped up and executed a hard roundhouse kick to Tex's chest. Tex staggered for a minute but regained her balance and punched Petch in the face sending her to the ground. Tex went for an elbow drop but Petch grabbed her with her legs in a scissor lock and with tremendous amount of strength she lifted Tex overhead and smashed her head into the ground. Colezilla came running up to Tex and grabbed her arm. Colezilla pulled Tex to her feet and then drove his shoulder into her face, cracking the lens. Tex grabbed Colezilla's shoulder and head butted him in the face knocking him backward.

Tex then kneed him in the chest several times until she finally tossed him to the ground. Tex was then punched by Petch and tripped by her. Tex hit the ground and but jumped back to her feet again and delivered a hard kick to Petch's side making her stumble backward. Tex lunged for her and threw a punch but Petch grabbed her fist and flipped her to the ground. Tex and Petch began to circle each other. Before either one of them could make a move, a sniper round hit Tex's leg making her fall to her knee.

"Hey, Tex!" said the shooter who stepped out of the shadows with Cogg. "Guess whose back?" Petch gasped. Unknown held the sniper rifle and smirked under his helmet.


	6. Episode 6: Kicking Out The Intruder

**Episode 6**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself.)**

_Blood Gulch_

"Remember me, Tex?" asked Unknown, reloading his sniper rifle. Cogg took aim with his shotgun.

Tex looked at Unknown a bit puzzled. Had she seen him before? Does she even know him?

"Remember? I don't even know you." She replied. Unknown grabbed his glove.

"Perhaps _this_ will jog you memory!" he said pulling the glove off to reveal a prosthetic hand. Tex looked at his hand for a few seconds then a flashback hit her.

_Flashback…_

A thirteen year old Unknown cowered in the corner as Tex shot his father in the head. His father's lifeless body crumpled to the ground and Unknown watched in horror. Tex turned to see Unknown and then took a step towards him. Unknown's heart pounded in his chest. Tex grabbed Unknown's wrist and threw him into the wall. Unknown climbed to his knees only to be held back down by Tex planting her foot hard into his back. Unknown screamed in pain as Tex grabbed his hand and twisted it in several directions. Then Unknown's hand made a loud _POP!_ And then the hand was torn from its socket. Unknown gripped his bleeding hand in pain as Tex grabbed the back of his collar and through him out the window. Unknown hit the dirt two stories down and Tex then placed a detonator on the houses generator. She exited through the front door and walked several feet away before setting the detonator off. An explosion erupted behind her as the fire licked the night sky.

_Present…_

"That was you?" Tex asked. Unknown nodded.

"You killed my family and then you made off with my hand!" he snarled. Tex stood up as her shield had recharged.

"I see you're still sore over that." She said tauntingly. "But business is business." Unknown aimed his rifle but stopped himself and threw it aside.

"No I'll take you apart with my bare hands!" he yelled as he tackled Tex into the rock. Tex kicked Unknown off of her and punched him in the face several times before sweeping his legs out from underneath him. As Unknown fell Tex jumped up and elbowed him in the gut, making him hit the ground with tremendous force. Tex stood up in time to kick Petch in the chest, who was trying to ambush her from behind. Tex turned to see Lili in front of her. Lili punched Tex in the face and then kicked her in the side of the head. Lili grabbed Tex's face and then brought it down on her knee. Tex staggered back but Lili wasn't done yet. She grabbed Tex's leg and then threw her all the way across the canyon and through one of Red Base's walls. Cogg looked at Lili astonished.

"Dang!" he said. Lili walked over to Lightning who had his head stuck in the canyon. She grabbed the back of Lightning's armor and yanked him out. Bits of dirt fell from his helmet as he shook the dizziness off and rubbed the top of his head. Unknown climbed to his feet, along with Colezilla.

"Geez that girl is strong!" said Awriter running towards them.

"Where were you?" asked Lightning. Awriter pointed his mid-section.

"I got hit in the balls dude! So don't blame me!" he argued. Lightning rolled his eyes and grabbed his assault rifle.

"When I get my hands on her I'm going to personally tear her apart for hurting my team!" said Petch cracking her knuckles. Petch started to head to Red Base until Lightning put a hand on her shoulder.

"We want to take her down too." said Lightning. "So we'll join you, truce?" Lightning held out a hand. Petch hesitated for a moment then shook his hand.

"Truce." She said. "But only until after we take down Tex." Lightning nodded and the Blue team cocked their weapons. Red team rallied behind Petch and reloaded their weapons as well.

"Let's get her." Said Lightning and the teams lined up shoulder to shoulder with their weapons raised at the top of the hill. Thunder cracked in the sky as Tex stepped out of Red base with two pistols, an SMG, an Assault Rifle, A Battle Rifle, and a Spartan Lazer.

"Attack!" Commanded Lightning and Blue teams stormed down the hill and towards Tex.

"Let's give it to her boys!" shouted Cogg and Red team ran down to join the Blues. Tex fired the Spartan Lazer at the Reds but they all rolled out of the way and continued the charge while Unknown aimed his sniper and fired. Tex ducked the bullets and shot Colezilla with Spartan Lazer who came up at her left. Awriter slashed her from behind with his Energy swords making her stumble a bit. Tex recovered quickly however as she took out her SMG and shot at Awriter with it. Bullets eventually took down his shield and he was hit with over ten bullets a second. Tex was then flung into the air by an explosion. Tex turned to see Bluetongue holding a rocket launcher. Bluetongue cackled madly as he fired the second rocket. Tex caught it in her hand and threw it back at Bluetongue. The missile exploded and Bluetongue jumped out of the smoke and fired two more rockets at the freelancer.

Tex stopped on rocket with her hands, stopping it inches from her face however the second one hit the floor near her and sent her flying through the air.

"Now!" shouted Bluetongue. "While she's down!" Zoey and Cogg shot at Tex as they ran at her, firing their weapons. Tex jumped back to her feet and punched Zoey in the face as she drew nearer. Tex grabbed Zoey's face and threw her into Lightning, knocking them both down. Tex turned and was punched by Cogg. Cogg then grabbed Tex's leg and tripped her to the ground. Unknown and Petch jumped into the air with their fists raised. Tex kicked Cogg in the face and rolled out of Unknown and Petch's way. The two smashed their fist into the ground leaving a small crater. Tex kicked Unknown in the back of the head and grabbed Petch's arm and threw her across the floor.

Lili grabbed Tex from behind and whirled her around to face her. Lili kicked Tex in the gut and then threw her into the wall of Red Base. Tex took out the Assault Rifle and shot Lili as she ran towards her. Lili stumbled back and fell to the ground. Tex stood up but immediately punched across the face by Bluetongue who then stabbed her in the leg with a kukri hunting knife and then threw her into Colezilla. Colezilla grabbed Tex's head and lifted her up to his face. Colezilla head butted her and then threw her at Petch. Petch delivered a high kick sending Tex into the air. Awriter and Unknown shot her in mid-air and she plummeted to the ground below. Lightning helped Lili up and handed her a grenade. Lili nodded and threw it under the ground where Tex was falling towards. The grenade exploded inches before Tex hit the ground sending her back into the air. Cogg caught her body and brought her down hard on her knee. Cogg threw her to the ground. Tex got back up and took out the battle rifle. Tex was suddenly kicked by Spritey who uncloaked behind her. Spritey then took out her energy sword and stabbed her in the back.

"Now that's what I call I real backstabber!" joked Spritey as she pulled the blade out of Tex's back and she collapsed to her knees.

Tex struggled to get up and got a call on her comn.

"Tex, return to base." Said the director.

"But sir…" Tex began.

"That is an order! Return to base immediately!" demanded the director.

"Understood." Tex said reluctantly and she turned to the Reds and Blues that rallied with each other. "We'll meet again and next time you won't be so lucky." Tex dialed a code on her wrist and then teleported away leaving the two teams alone.

"We did it!" exclaimed Awriter. "And we're not dead! Woo-hoo!" The teams started to cheer. Petch and Lightning walked up to Spritey.

"Thanks." Said Petch. "For the extra hand."

"Same here." Said Lightning and Spritey nodded.

"Just helping my friends!" she said. The teams continued to celebrate as the thunder clouds rolled away and the sun shined throughout Blood Gulch. All was quiet again. At least for now that is.


	7. Episode 7: Wrapping Things Up

**Episode 7**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself.)**

_Red Base…_

"Unknown, I'm glad you pulled through!" said Zoey wrapping Unknown in a hug.

"Yeah me too," said Unknown being crushed by Zoey's strength. "Can you please let me go now? You're crushing me!"

"Oh, sorry!" she said releasing Unknown who clutched his chest and gulped in large amounts of air.

"Geez," Unknown gasped. "What did they give you in the Spartan program, super steroids or something?" Zoey gave off a slight chuckle. The two then heard a drop ship flying overhead. It landed in front of Red Base and two Spartans stepped out. One wore green ODST armor and wielded an assault rifle with a sniper rifle strapped to her back. The Spartan next to her wore various armor pieces and possessed a brute shot with a covenant carbine slung on his back.

"Who're you?" asked Unknown, grabbing his sniper rifle.

"The two of us have been transferred here to join to the Red team." said the grey Spartan. "I'm tGhUaYt and this is Ace5andBlad3s or Ace for short. We need to talk to you commanding officer." Unknown lowered his rifle and called Petch.

"Yes?" she asked answering the call.

"Petch, we have two new transfers," Unknown said. "They said that they needed to speak with you."

"Alright I'll be out there in a sec." said Petch as she hung up. Unknown turned to the two Spartans.

"She said she'll be here in a bit." The two nodded and a few seconds later, Petch stepped outside and approached the two rookies. Petch turned to Unknown. "Are these them?" she asked. Unknown nodded and Petch returned her attention back to the two Spartans.

"And you two are?" she asked.

"Private, tGhUaYt reporting ma'am," The grey Spartan introduced. "And this is Ace she's kind of quiet but she _is_ a tough fighter."

"Alright then come on inside and I'll show you around." said Petch, heading to the doorway. Ace and tGhUaYt followed her. Unknown turned to Zoey.

"You want to go down and meet them?" he asked. Zoey shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt to meet new people." said Zoey as the two headed down the ramp and entered the base.

_Blue Base…_

Lightning and Spritey stood at the entrance of the base. Colezilla walked out the door and aimed a shotgun at Spritey in case she tried anything. Lightning held up a hand at the cyborg.

"Colezilla, we're fine." Lightning assured. "Head back to base, I want to talk to her; alone."

"_Acknowledged!"_ said Colezilla as he lowered the weapon and headed back to Blue base. Lightning turned back to Spritey and resumed their conservation.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Colezilla tends to be a bit protective."

"Oh, no problem." she said. "I understand. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you, if you, wanted to join the Blue team." Spritey pondered to herself for a bit then came up with her answer.

"Yeah alright." She said.

"Really?" he asked a bit surprised. Spritey nodded in return.

"Sure why not? I'm bored and I'm stuck here anyway." Lightning raised an eyebrow.

"Speaking of which, how'd you get here anyway?" he asked curiously.

"I crashed here a few days ago the state of my ship is preventing me from leaving. I also had to steal some food from your bases to supply myself." She said.

"So _that's_ where all the food went!" Lightning said with a hint of anger in his voice. "It looks like I owe Bluetongue an apology." Spritey chuckled a bit and shrugged.

"What can I say? I get hungry."

_Red Base…_

"And here's the cafeteria." said Petch as she opened the door to reveal a small mess hall. "It's not very big but we make do. This is also the wreck room where we just hang out." Ace just shrugged as in saying _eh, doesn't really matter to me._

"Doesn't look too bad." said tGhUaYt. "It's a pretty small base so what're you going to do?" At that moment Unknown and Zoey had caught up with them.

"Oh yes and these are two of my men," said Petch acknowledging their presence. "This is Unknown and Zoey." The two held out their hands.

"Nice to meet you rooks." said Unknown as he shook both Spartan's hands.

"Nice seeing we got two new soldiers on the team. You'll like it here I'm sure of it." Zoey said smiling as she shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you too!" said tGhUaYt. Cogg then walked out of his room, tightening his helmet. Cogg stops in his tracks as he sees the rookies.

"Who're these two?" he asked pointing his finger at them.

"They're the new guys." Zoey answered. "They're with us."

"Ah, I see!" Cogg said as he walked up to them and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you both my name is Cogg how're you doing?" tGhUaYt shrugged.

"Nothing much." He replied. "We were just getting a tour of the base; You?" Cogg stretched his arms out.

"Just woke up after fighting a psycho freelancer last night." He answered. "I still have a few bruises but I'll be alright."

_Blue Base…_

"So where do I start?" Spritey asked. Lightning handed her a sniper rifle.

"Well I'm going to need you to stand on the top of the base to keep a lookout in case any Reds try to attack us. Can you do that?" asked Lightning. Spritey nodded.

"No problem!" she said reloading the rifle and giving it a practice aim. "Oh by the way do you think Bluetongue will be a bit peeved at you for blaming him about the food incident?"

"No I'm sure he can't hear us." said Lightning. "Why do you ask?" Bluetongue is seen standing behind Lightning holding a gravity hammer smirking evilly.


	8. Episode 8: Taking Offensive

**Episode 8**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself.)**

_Blue Base…_

"Oh, Lightning!" said Bluetongue, tauntingly. Lightning's eyes widened.

"Oooh, he's behind me ain't he?" he asked. Spritey nodded and Lightning bolted away as Blue tongue raised the hammer and gave chase. Lightning looked around for a hiding spot until he spotted a small ditch. Lightning shrugged and jumped in. Bluetongue laughed as he smashed several boulders into pieces while looking for his intended victim.

"Where are you?" he asked. Bluetongue scanned the location until he saw a small bit of Lightning's armor sticking out from the ditch nearby. With a smirk, Bluetongue headed towards Lightning's position and raised the hammer. Lightning heard Bluetongue's footsteps getting closer, and closer. _Oh no!_ He thought to himself. _He's spotted me! He'll turn me into mush!_ With a loud yell Bluetongue started to bring the hammer down. Lightning closed his eyes and waited braced himself for the pain. But it didn't come. Lightning opened his eyes to see the hammer was a few centimeters away from his face. _Why did he stop?_ He wondered. _He would've pounded me to pulp by now._ Lightning's question was answered when he heard a small, soft purring sound from behind him and he turned his head. Lying there with little fur and its eyes barely open was a small baby kitten crawling on its four legs struggling to stand up. Is that a _kitten?_ Lightning thought to himself. _Here on Blood Gulch? It's possible but not likely._ Lightning then heard Blue tongue tossing the gravity hammer aside.

"Out of the way!" he shouted as he grabbed Lightning's wrist and threw him out of the ditch where he landed next to Spritey. Lightning sat up rubbing his head.

"Ow." He said casually. Spritey pointed at Bluetongue.

"Um, Lightning?" she said. "You might want to take a look at Bluetongue."

"What?" asked Lightning as he looked back and Bluetongue and saw something he'd never seen before.

"There you, go little guy." Bluetongue said cooingly as he rocked the kitten back in forth in his arms while giving it a small bottle of milk to lap up. Lightning did his best not to laugh. _Bluetongue is actually caring about something?_ He thought as well as trying not to burst out laughing and anger him more.

"That's just cute." Spritey said. Lightning accidently let out a chuckle, thus catching Bluetongue's attention. He looked at the two then back at the kitten, completely embarrassed.

"Ok I admit it!" he blurted. "I love little animals! I think they're cute! What's wrong with that?" Spritey shook her head.

"Nothing." She answered. "Liking little animals is nothing to be ashamed of." Spritey then began to hum something and Bluetongue's eyes widened.

"Oh, please tell me she's not going to sing!" he groaned as Spritey began to sing but a dart hit her in the neck and she collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"No one wants to hear you sing!" Awriter said reloading his tranquilizer gun as he approached Lightning and Bluetongue.

"Hey, guys what's up?" Awriter asked. Lightning shrugged.

"Nothing much." He replied. "Spritey and I just found out a little secret about old Bluetongue here!" Bluetongue gestured for Lightning to keep quiet but he paid no heed. "Bluetongue has a soft spot for little animals!" Awriter looked at Bluetongue, holding the baby kitten and gave a slight chuckle.

"Really?" he asked. "You're not yanking me aren't you?" Lightning shook his head.

"Nope in all honesty it is the truth!" Lightning and Awriter burst out laughing and Bluetongue's helmet started to smoke. Bluetongue took the kitten back inside the base and set it down on his bed.

"Don't go anywhere little fella." He said looking in his weapon's locker. "I'll be back soon. I'm just going to go out for some moron hunting." Bluetongue then pulled out a Spartan lazer and on the back was a label reading _"Warning! This device is extremely dangerous to living organisms! Please use with care!"_ Bluetongue glared at the label for a bit then grinned.

"Perfect!" he said as he slung the weapon on top of his shoulder and ran back outside base. Lightning and Awriter were finishing up their little laughing fit until they heard Bluetongue's voice.

"Oh boys!" he screamed at them. Awriter and Lightning turned around and saw the Spartan lazer. "Let's play lazer tag! The goal is for the person who's "it" is to blasts the other players down! The game starts…NOW!" Awriter and Lightning took off as Bluetongue chased them around firing the lazer. "COME BACK HERE!"

_Red Base…_

Unknown and Petch stood in front of Cogg, Ace, tGhUaYt, and Zoey who held their weapons ready. Unknown did a quick head count and then nodded with approval.

"Alright, men." He began. "Listen up; today I managed to talk Petch into letting me lead an attack on the Blue base. You, see for the past year or two those pesky Blues have been attacking our base and we're not going to stand for it anymore! We've always waited for the fight to come to us. But today _we're_ taking the fight to them! Alright men I'll be assigning jobs for this attack. Cogg, you'll be driving the mongoose." Cogg sighed.

"What? What is it?" Unknown asked.

"Well," Cogg began. "It's just that the mongoose doesn't really do anything for battle except drive you somewhere really quickly so what good is that going to do us?" Unknown smiled."

"Don't worry, bud." He replied. "That's why I added a small Gatling gun on the front that you can fire by pressing the button on one of the steering sticks, that way you can move fast and fight at the same time!" Cogg's face lit up and jumped onto the mongoose.

"Thank you, sir!" he said happily. "Oh man I can see the looks on the Blue's faces already." _In Cogg's mind he sees himself driving towards the Blues who scream and run like little girls as Cogg runs them down one by one and he holds up the flag victoriously._ Cogg then pulls himself out of his fantasy while Unknown says the other stations.

"Zoey," Unknown addressed. "You'll be with Ace and Petch on the ground in a good ole' fashioned gun fight." Zoey and Ace nodded. Petch smiled at the two young female Spartans. Unknown then turned to tGhUaYt.

"ThatGUY, you'll sneak in and steal their data and their flag." ThatGUY nodded and took out his Covenant carbine.

"I'm good at sneaking!" he bragged and Ace rolled her eyes beneath her helmet.

"Alright," Unknown continued "And as for me, well I'll be sniping from the cliffs up there, providing you suppressing fire. Ok does everyone know their jobs?" Everyone nodded. "Alright then," Unknown said. "I'll be letting Petch take charge from here!" Unknown stepped aside and Petch stepped up front."

"Thank you, Unknown." She said and turned her attention back to her men. "Men, I wanted to let you know that maybe some of you may not make it back; this was a hard decision for me as I didn't want to lose any of you. But Unknown made some good points. We have to fight or we'll eventually lose everything we've had. We both stand up and fight for our lives, or we sit back and wait to lose them. We have to make a stand and show those Blues what us Reds are made of!" The men all raised their weapons and cheered at their leader's speech. "Alright, men." Petch said as she turned towards the Blue base. "Let's go get em'!"


	9. Episode 9: Who Wants Some Action?

**Episode 9**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself.)**

"COME BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" screamed Bluetongue as he fired off another blast at Lightning and Awriter. The two ducked and rolled trying to avoid Bluetongue's blasts.

"Dude, seriously stop being a hothead!" called Lightning who dodged another blast. Bluetongue just laughed.

"_You're_ going to be the hothead in a minute after I roast it!" he yelled back firing off another blast. The two continued to run until they realized Bluetongue had stopped shooting. Awriter and Lightning stopped in their tracks and turned to see why Bluetongue wasn't trying to blast them to pieces. They saw Bluetongue sprawled on the floor with the Lazer broken in two, lying at his side. There were also tire marks all over his chest and it lead in a circle and back over the hill. The two stared for a moment then heard several footsteps and a vehicle approaching. The two then saw the Reds reach the top of the hill and then race down after them firing their weapons. Lightning and Awriter turned and high tailed it back to base as the Reds drew nearer. Lightning was the first to be inside and hit the alarm. The alarm blared throughout the base and Colezilla, Lili, and a groggy Spritey exited their rooms and grabbed their weapons. Awriter stumbled into the base's command center and typed in a code.

"_Sentry turrets, online!"_ said the robotic female voice as small automated turrets rose from a few hatches in the ground and opened fire on the oncoming Reds. Petch motioned for Ace and Zoey to duck for cover while Cogg rolled in. The three rolled out of the way and Cogg sped by on the mongoose and smashed into three sentry turrets, knocking them off their stands.

"Yee haw! Bring it Blues!" he yelled as he did a donut with mongoose and circle around for another attack.

At that moment Colezilla stepped outside and held up his fist. Cogg smirked and floored it. The mongoose accelerated at the cyborg, which walked slowly at the oncoming vehicle. As soon as it was a few centimeters away Colezilla brought his fist down on the front of the Mongoose, bringing it to an abrupt stop, thus sending Cogg through the air. Cogg smashed into the wall of Blue base, face first and he slowly slid down in a cartoonish fashion. Spritey stepped outside and saw Cogg lying on the floor next to the entrance and laughed a bit.

"Looks like you, got pancaked!" she joked but was suddenly interrupted by a sniper shot hitting her in the head, knocking down her shields. "Who the?" she looked around and saw Unknown sitting at the cliff holding a sniper rifle. Unknown gave her a slight wave before firing off another shot which punctured his armor and hit her chest, sending her into the wall. Spritey groaned, nursing her chest as Lightning ran out along with Awriter.

"Spritey!" Lightning yelled, rushing to her side. "Are you okay?" Spritey managed a nod.

"Yes," she answered. "I'll be fine." Lightning turned Awriter and Colezilla.

"Awriter, retrieve Bluetongue! Colezilla, give him cover!" The two soldiers nodded and Colezilla opened fire on the Reds while Awriter ran towards Bluetongue who lies there flat on the grass, slowly regaining consciousness. Awriter grabbed Bluetongue form under his arms and slowly dragged him behind the base.

Petch aimed her assault rifle at Awriter and opened fire but missed the two as Colezilla shot at her head, forcing her to duck behind her rock. Zoey opened fire on Colezilla to get his attention. The bullets pinged off of Colezilla's hard metal armor. Colezilla turned towards Zoey and opened fire on her. Ace cocked her rifle and aimed at Colezilla but suddenly a barrage of bullets flew at her direction. Ace turned to see Lightning holding a battle rifle. Petch ducked and turned on her comn link.

"Unknown, we need you to get these two off our backs so we can rush them and distract them while thatGUY retrieves the data!" Unknown nodded.

"Acknowledged, Petch!" he answered. "I got your back!" Unknown aimed his rifle and shot Colezilla in the head. The bullet pinged off his head, causing him to turn towards Unknown's direction. Petch then looked at Ace and Zoey.

"Alright, they're distracted!" she informed. "Let's rush them!" Ace and Zoey nodded in return and the three stormed out of their hiding spot and charged at Lightning and Colezilla while firing their weapons. Lightning and Colezilla turned a little too late as Ace and Zoey tackled Colezilla to the ground while Petch threw her gun aside and punched Lightning to the ground. Spritey soot up and took out a pistol. She aimed it at Petch's head but someone suddenly knocked the pistol from her hand and kicked her at the wall.

Spritey looked up to see Cogg with a crack in his visor and some of his paint had been scraped off after hitting the wall. Cogg tackled Spritey into the wall and got her in a headlock. Cogg was then grabbed from behind by Lili, who stepped out of the entrance and smashed him into the wall. Lili then placed her foot on Cogg's back and gave him a hard kick, sending him through the wall. Spritey stared at Lili with shock. Lili caught Spritey's eye.

"What?" she asked.

"Seriously," Spritey said. "You, scare me!" Lili smiled.

"Thanks!" Lili then joined her fellow Blues in the fight, grabbing Ace and throwing her off of Colezilla. Lil then kicked Zoey in the face and helped Colezilla up.

"_Thank you, Lili."_ Colezilla said and turned his attention towards Zoey while Lili turned hers to Ace.

_Meanwhile…_

thatGUY cloaked himself and silently strode past the brawling Reds and Blues and entered the back entrance of the Blue base. He shimmied against the wall and held up his pistol. He whirled around a corner and saw nothing. _Guess the coast is clear._ He thought to himself as he opened up the computer's data banks. _But the battle could walk in at any moment I must work fast!_ thatGUY then hacked the console and opened up a small folder containing all their information about the bases defenses, weaknesses, codes, everything. thatGUY smirked. _Bingo!_ thatGUY then inserted a small memory disk and copied all the files onto it. A few second later the data's scan had been completed and he stuffed the disk into his pouch. He turned to leave until his cloaking wore off and he heard a voice.

"Hold it!" thatGUY turned to see Awriter and Bluetongue holding him at gunpoint. "You're, not going anywhere with that disk, Red!" thatGUY smiled and slowly raised his hands. Awriter motioned at Bluetongue.

"Cuff him." Said Awriter and Bluetongue took out a pair of bonds and headed towards thatGUY. Right when Bluetongue was about to strap on the bonds, thatGUY elbowed him in the face and then held him in front of his body as Awriter opened fire, hitting Bluetongue. Bullets tore into Bluetongue's armor rapidly.

"Human shield." thatGUY said pushing Bluetongue's body to the ground. "You should try it sometime!" thatGUY then aimed his pistol and shot Awriter with it but the Blue Spartan ran at him and tackled him onto the console. thatGUY elbowed the top of Awriter's helmet but it had little effect. Awriter picked thatGUY up and tossed him across the room and he hit smashed through the door into Bluetongue's room where the kitten lied on his bed. But this time the little kitten wasn't alone. A robotic sentinel was rolling around and playing with it. The sentinel then turned to see thatGUY lying on the floor.

"_Who the heck are you?"_ asked the sentinel. thatGUY looked up in a state of confusion_ What on Earth? Is that a kitten, and a sentinel? Is that a locker full of missile launchers? Could this job get any weirder?_ Just then Awriter stood in the doorway with a shotgun.

"Get ready to be blown away!" he said as he took aim.

_Aw crap!_ thatGUY thought to himself.


	10. Episode 10: ANOTHER Unwanted Guest

**Episode 10**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself.)**

_Blue Base…_

thatGUY stared at the shotgun pointed straight at his face and gulped.

"Eat lead!" cried Awriter as he started to squeeze the trigger but thatGUY quickly knocked the gun out of his hands and upper cutted him in the face. Awriter stumbled backward and thatGUY speared him through the wall. The sentinel looked on, bewildered. thatGUY smashed Awriter into the wall and kneed him in the back. Awriter grunted in pain then whirled around, out of thatGUY's grip and punched his visor several times before throwing him down the hall. thatGUY stood up and ran at Awriter.

_Meanwhile out Blue Base…_

Zoey connected a punch to Colezilla's face but pulled back shaking her hand as it throbbed with pain. Colezilla didn't even flinch by the hit. He raised his foot and kicked Zoey across the ground and she skidded into the dirt. Colezilla ran at her and raised his fist. He slammed his fist down at her but Zoey rolled out of the way and kicked Colezilla in the shoulder knocking him over. Zoey fell down and nursed her foot.

"OW! Dang what're you made of?!" she asked in a pained voice. Colezilla stood back up.

"_I am made of a thick metal LOL!"_ he said as he kicked Zoey's chest. Her back hit the base's wall with a loud _CLANG!_ Colezilla ran at her with his fist raised.

As this went one Petch ducked a high kick by Lightning and delivered a hard punch to his balls. Lightning gave out a small chipmunk toned groan and collapsed to the ground. Petch then grabbed Lightning by the leg and swung him around until finally letting him go. Lightning flew through the air until his head smashed into the canyon's side. His head stuck inside a large hole.

"Well this isn't going well!" shouted a muffled Lightning.

Lili blocked another punch by Ace and kicked her in the gut forcing her to bend over. Lili then grabs her head and throws it into the wall. Lili tried to ram her fist into Lili's face but she moves out of the way just in time for it to hit the wall. Ace grabbed Lili's head and brought it down hard on her knee and then kicked her into the ground. Ace picked Lili up and brought her back down hard on her knee. Lightning then pulled himself out of the wall and tackled Ace to the ground and wrestled around with her for a bit until Lightning managed to get ahold of Ace's head and throw her into Petch who was dodging a punch by Colezilla. Lightning turned and Zoey immediately kicked him in the face sending him to the ground. Zoey was then shot by Colezilla who yielded a shotgun.

_Meanwhile Back Inside Blue Base…_

Awriter ducked a punch by thatGUY and uppercutted him in the jaw! ThatGUY stumbled back and Awriter delivered a roundhouse kick to his chest sending him into the wall. The kitten began meow in fear but Sentinel floated next to it in comfort.

"_Aw, don't worry little guy!"_ it assured. _"I'm here."_ The kitten seemed to purr a bit. Awriter was flung across the room and thatGUY pinned his head on the night stand and took out a small knife. Awriter slipped out of his grip before the knife plunged into the wooden board. Awriter then kicked thatGUY away but was suddenly shot at. Awriter fell to his knees and looked to his left to see a battered Cogg holding a needler.

"I'm not done yet!" he said as he shot another needle which connected with Awriter's shoulder making him fall to the ground. Cogg walked over to thatGUY and hoisted him to his feet.

"Alright dude, make your escape," he instructed. "I'll hold him off." ThatGUY nodded and darted out of the room as Cogg turned his attention back at Awriter. "Now where were we?" Awriter looked up, blinking back tears as the pain grew more immense. Cogg aimed his needler and grinned. "Say good-night, blue!" Awriter fumbled for his pistol and found it but Cogg fired the weapon. Awriter then put his hand up and caught the needle in one hand but several more were already on their way towards him.

Several of the needles puncture his armor and flesh making Awriter wince. Awriter then hit the floor, unconscious. Cogg lowered the needler to his side and limped out of the room to join his fellow Reds and aid them in their battle.

_Meanwhile…_

ThatGUY rushed back to base with his cloaking device on but little did he know a figure stood perched over a rock as he passed. He switched on his comn link.

"Sir," said the figure in a deep voice. "Director, I've reached Blood Gulch."

"Excellent work." replied the director over the comn. "You may engage the enemy, until further orders are given." The figure smiled evilly and stood up on the rock. He took out a Spiker.

"Affirmative, sir," said the figure. "Becoming Alabama, the unfriendly ghost!" The figure stood up and jumped down the rock and ran at the fighting Reds and Blues, while drawing out a second Spiker and opening fire on the teams…


	11. Episode 11: Sad Stuff

**Episode 11**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself.)**

Alabama fired his spikers on Reds and Blues who were surprised by his ambush. Several bullets cut into their armor and cut through their flesh. Zoey, Lili, and Ace fell to their knees but Petch and Colezilla still stood. Petch stumbled a bit but Colezilla didn't budge. Alabama smirked and dropped his spikers. He and Colezilla ran at each other. Alabama tackled Colezilla down and brought his fist down on Colezilla's head. Alabama winced in pain as his hand throbbed. Colezilla grabbed Alabama by the throat and threw him at Petch. Petch kicked Alabama in the back. Alabama flipped in the air and landed on his feet where he kicked Petch in the chest and then grabbed her head and slammed it down on his knee.

Petch fell to the floor and Alabama stomped on her chest. Alabama was then hit in the back by a shotgun blast. He turned to see UnknownNemesis holding a shotgun with an empty sniper rifle near him. The shotgun's barrel was smoking.

"Come at me bro!" he shouted as he reloaded the shotgun and raised it, aiming for Alabama's face. Alabama cracked his knuckles and ran at Unknown with lightning quick speed. Unknown fired the shotgun several times but missed as Alabama continued to roll out of the way and proceed to advance closer. Unknown was about to fire again until Alabama kicked the gun from his hand and punched his in the face sending him to the ground. Lili sat up and caught a glimpse of the large freelancer. Her eyes widened. _Oh my!_ She thought._ He's kinda cute! In a tough sort of way!_ She pulled herself to her feet and slowly walked towards Alabama from behind. She was about to put a hand on his shoulder until the large freelancer whipped around and caught her.

Lili held up her hands innocently.

"No wait," she said as Alabama drew a Spiker on her. "I'm not going to hurt ya. I just want to talk." Alabama raised an eyebrow but Colezilla grabbed him from behind and wrestled around with him until Alabama grabbed ahold of Colezilla's shoulders and threw him to the ground. He Zoey and Ace got back up and tackled him to the ground but the strong freelancer kicked the two off with ease and uppercutted them on their way down. Alabama chuckled to himself.

"This is way too easy!" he said but was then suddenly tripped from behind by an unknown assailant. Alabama turned to see Lightning standing before him. Lightning grabbed Alabama's head and threw him to the ground.

Alabama snarled and pounded the ground angrily before turning towards Lightning who was coming at him at top speed with a fist raised to strike. Alabama caught Lightning's fist and head butted him to the ground. Alabama raised his foot over Lightning's head but Lightning rolled out of the way as the freelancer's foot smashed into the earth.

_Meanwhile…_

Bluetongue sat up in his hospital bed and looked at his bandaged chest. Next to him was Awriter who was in a body cast from his wounds. He clutched in pain as he stood up and walked to the other side of the room where he looked into the mirror. He saw the bandages wrapped tightly around his rib cage. Bluetongue groaned and turned to head back to his bed but then saw a small note lying next to it. Bluetongue then limped over and picked the note up. He unfolded it and read it.

_Bluetongue,_

_Get well old friend!_

_You may've been a grenade_

_Wacko and a bit of a jerk but_

_We know you can do great things_

_Blue Team_

Bluetongue stuttered a breath and a small tear streamed down his cheek and plumped on the floor. _They really care about me!_ Bluetongue thought. _I didn't know they felt this way. If I knew I would've treated them more fairly! I wish I could make it up to them-_ His thoughts were cut off when he heard gunshots coming from outside the base. He limped to the window and saw Alabama fighting his teammates he looked on as Lightning was thrown to the ground and Alabama placed a foot on the back of his head.

Bluetongue narrowed his eyes as he limped to the back of the base, grabbing a set of keys along the way and saw a warthog sitting there. Bluetongue took a deep breath as he pulled himself into the driver's seat and stuck the key in. He then started up the warthog and pulled out of the back of the base. He set his sights on Alabama.

Mad world plays as he sped towards them. Alabama looked up and saw headlights heading straight for him. Lightning crawled out of the way as the warthog smashed into Alabama but the vehicle didn't slow down. Instead it accelerated towards a small cliff in the canyon. Lightning was helped up by Colezilla and Lili and the two watched as Bluetongue continued to drive.

"Guess I didn't think I'd go out like this." Bluetongue said to himself tearing up. "Did you guys? Huh?" He saw Alabama on the front hood stunned a bit. Lightning tried to stand up.

"BLUETONGUE, NO!" he screamed but it was too late. Bluetongue closed his eyes as the warthog toppled down the cliff. Everything went in slow motion as the warthog tumbled down and exploded as it hit the hard ground. Lightning fell to his knees. "No." Lili looked on trying to blink back tears. Colezilla although he didn't show it expressed some feeling of sadness by hanging his head.

"No!" Lili screamed. Spritey caught up with the group.

"What wrong gu…" she stopped as the looks on their faces explained everything. Spritey looked at the smoking cliff and lowered her head. Petch and Reds did the same. Even though he was the enemy, he had saved them. The Blues had it worst. They had lost a teammate, a brother in arms, and a friend. They all sat through the night as the warthog smoked and flames licked the night air.


	12. Episode 12: Season Finale Pt1 Nuff Said

**Episode 12**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself.)**

The sun shined and blazed over Blood Gulch but the Reds and Blues still stood there in silence. They each had and empty and sick feeling inside. Even Colezilla had a slight feeling of discomfort. The Blues grieved the worst; losing a fellow soldier wasn't easy to sit through even after it was over. Lightning slowly stood up and started to head back to base.

"Let's go home," he said. The rest of the Blues slowly turned and followed leaving the Reds by themselves. Petch lowered her head as well and returned to Red Base with her own team. Unknown caught up to Petch.

"So what do now?" he asked. Petch turned to her friend.

"Well," she said. "The best thing we can do is give them a few days to grief over their loss; so no attacking them for at least three days, alright?" Unknown nodded in return.

"I understand," he replied. "Losing a teammate is never easy." Petch looked down at her feet. She knew too. She went through it herself years back; but she didn't want to think about it, she couldn't. The Reds entered the base and headed toward the mess hall; Petch however went to her office and sat at her desk. She took out his bloodied coin and flipped it between her fingers for a bit before taking out a sheet of paper and a pen.

_Blue Base…_

As soon as Lightning got inside Blue Base he stormed down the hall and burst into his office. He leaned against the wall and yanked off his helmet, revealing his black spiky hair. He hurled the helmet across the room where it banged against the wall and clunked to the floor. He slumped into his seat and buried his face in his hands. He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said, trying to keep calm. The door opened and Spritey stepped in then shut the door behind her. She knelt by Lightning's side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to Bluetongue wasn't your fault, it was his choice." She said. Lightning shook his head.

"No it _is _my fault," he replied. "I shouldn't have left him unattended."

"Don't beat yourself up over it" she said. "He saved our lives last night." Lightning nodded.

"True but he lost his life in the process. Why didn't he jump out?" Spritey didn't think of that.

"I-I don't know," she finally answered. "I just don't know." Spritey made her way to the door but turned to Lightning as she opened the door.

"If you need me for anything I'll be outside." She then closed the door and left Lightning alone. Spritey stepped outside Blue Base to join Awriter outside the Base's perimeter. The two stood in silence for several minutes. Awriter then finally broke the silence.

"Hey," he asked Spritey.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I've been thinking about Bluetongue and well it just doesn't feel the same without y'know?" Spritey shrugged.

"If I knew him a little more I'd say the same but I don't. I'm sure he was a good soldier, even though he was a little annoying." Awriter looked down for a second.

"Yeah he kind of was with his explosive fetish and all." Spritey smiled.

"Actually I found him kind of funny. He also does have a soft spot under that bomb loving exterior." Awriter chuckled.

"Yeah, that was pretty cute to see…and funny." The two then saw Petch walking towards their base with something on her hip. They aimed their guns at her and she held up her arms.

"Wait," she said. "I have something for Lightning." She reached for the item on her hip and held it up. It was an envelope; she slowly set it down on a stump and started to leave but then turned around.

"Be sure Lightning gets it." She said and she turned and left again, hoping he'd get her message. Spritey walked over to the stump and picked up the letter. She took it inside and headed to Lightning's office where he was sitting at his desk, polishing his gun with a saddened expression. Spritey set the envelope on Lightning's desk.

"It's from Red team," she said. "The leader herself came over and requested that you see this." Lightning nodded. "Thanks." Spritey smiled and left the office. Lightning looked down at the sealed envelope that read, "To Lightning" he slowly scooped the envelope into his hands and tore it open to reveal a note. A coin slipped out as well. Lightning raised an eyebrow and inspected the coin carefully. It was bloodstained and made the small face look like it was glaring at him. He unfolded the note and read it:

_Dear Lightning257,_

_I want to send you my condolences. I am very sorry about Bluetongue, he was a good soldier. He had his moments when he was annoying, I'm sure. But all-in-all I'm sure he was a great friend and a wonderful brother-in-arms when you needed him to be. I don't blame you if you blame me and my team for this; it is understandable for you to do so. _She paused her writing and looked over at the coin lying on her desk in thought a moment, she turned back to the paper and continued to write. _The coin I give you is for luck, an old friend gave it too me once and it means a lot to me. Look at it when you feel sad, or hurt. Mess around with it when you're thinking, and let the redness that now covers it shine in the light whenever you can. Don't let the glare on the face of the coin get to you, it's just letting you know to stay on your toes and keep your team together no matter what. Be careful, you may be my enemy but I don't want you to lose your team like I did. Again, I am sorry about Bluetongue. I understand how you feel about it._

_Your enemy,  
Petchricor._

Lightning stuttered a short breathe as he folded the note back up and set it aside. He looked at the coin and picked it up. He looked at it for a few minutes then flipped it around for several minutes. He then heard a large engine outside the base. Something large was hovering over Blood Gulch. He put his helmet on and stuffed the coin in his pocket before running outside to meet Spritey and Awriter.

"What's going on?" he asked. Spritey pointed at the sky where a large covenant warship was hovering over them. Lightning's eyes widened and he grew pale.

"I really wish Bluetongue were here right now." Said Awriter.

"I don't think Bluetongue being here would help much either." Spritey said.

"We need rocket launchers!" shouted Lightning. "And we're going to need A LOT of ammo!" The three ran inside. Awriter set the alarm while Lightning and Spritey headed towards the armory. Colezilla and Lili came out of their quarters and grabbed their rifles. Lightning ran by them.

"Rifles won't do get some rocket launchers or something!" he yelled as he sped down the hall. Colezilla and Lili looked at each other and shrugged before heading towards the armory where Awriter followed.

_Red Base…_

"Petch!" Unknown called from outside. "You might come out and take a look at this!" Petch darted outside where Unknown and Cogg were standing side by side, holding binoculars.

"What is it?" Petch asked concerned. Unknown handed her the binoculars.

"See for yourself." He said. Petch looked through the binoculars and saw the large battleship flying overhead and the bottom was opening up to reveal a large cannon.

"Holy crap." Petch whispered to herself. Cogg nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing." He said. "I don't think we have the proper equipment to take that thing down." They then heard rockets being fired and looked across the canyon to see the Blue team firing their rocket launcher at the warship.

"They must really be insane." Cogg commented. "Rocket launcher probably won't do jack crap to that thing." Zoey, Ace and GUY then walked out of the base.

"Hey guys what's going on?" GUY asked. He then saw the battleship. The cannons were getting ready to fire on them. "Holy…" the cannon fired and a large blast of energy The reds dove for cover but Zoey, Ace, and GUY weren't fast enough and they were sucked up into the warship. The beam traveled towards the blues where they scrambled away but a few weren't so lucky and was levitated into the ship as well. The battleship then fired their guns and destroyed the red and blue bases before hovering away.

The canyon smoked as Petch stood up from her cover with Unknown.

"Look at this place," she said. "The whole place is completely destroyed." Unknown glared at Petch.

"I can see that." He said. Petch shrugged and called out into what remained of the canyon.

"Hello?!" she cried. "Anyone else here?! Anyone?!" Cogg kicked a metal plate off of him.

"I'm here." He said, rubbing his head. "And in pain. Lots and lots of pain." Unknown and Petch rushed to Cogg's side and hoisted him to his feet.

"Anyone else make it?" Unknown asked. Cogg shrugged.

"Don't know. All I saw was that they were sucked up into the ship." Petch hung her head.

"Come on, Petch," Unknown assured. "It's not your fault they could be alive. They could've been just kidnapped." Petch seemed to calm a little.

"Alright. We should check on the Blues." She suggested.

_Blue Base, well what's left of it anyway…_

Lightning kicked a mongoose off of him and held his side in pain. A hand then grabbed his wrist and brought him to his feet.

"Thanks, Colezilla." Lightning said. Colezilla nodded.

"_Just helping a fellow teammate out."_ He responded. They then heard some grumbling under a tipped over warthog. They both tipped the warthog back over, only for its tires to fall apart. Awriter lied there on the floor, battered but alive.

"OW!" he hollered in pain. "THAT FREAKING HURTS!" Lightning and Colezilla brought him to his feet.

"This is war," Lightning said. "Expect to get hurt."

"Yeah, yeah." Awriter replied. "Where's everybody else?" the three looked around and saw nothing but the smoking rocks and ruins of their base. Colezilla scanned their missing teammate's vital signs.

"_Their vital signs are still active,"_ Colezilla pointed out._ "But they're unconscious."_

"Well we need to help them." Lightning said.

"That makes two of us." Said Petch as she approached them with Unknown, helping an injured Cogg. "I'm missing teammates too and I want to get them back." They then heard a small ship flying above them.

"Please tell me they aren't coming back." Cogg groaned. Awriter shook his head.

"It looks like a chick." He said. "Only she's wearing some sweet aqua blue armor." A pelican landed in front of them and an aqua blue Spartan stepped out of the pilot's seat. She approached the Reds and Blues with an assault rifle in hand.

"Who're you?" Petch asked.

"That's not really important," the Spartan said. "What _is_ important is that you're going to help me kill the director."

"What?" Unknown asked. "We don't even know you or anything about you. And who's this director guy anyway?"

"He's someone I have a score to settle with," the Spartan continued. "He's in a warship."

"Large covenant warship?" Cogg asked.

"Yes." Replied the Spartan.

"Well you just missed him," Cogg informed. "He left that way and took our friends." Cogg pointed a finger east.

"Then come with me," the Spartan suggested. "If you help me, I'll help you get your friends back, sound fair?" The Reds and Blues looked at each other for a bit then answered.

"Alright." The Spartan climbed into the pelican and motioned the others to get in. The Reds and Blues climbed into the back and the ship took off.

"GOOD-BYE, BLOOD GULCH!" shouted Awriter as the ship flew away. "AND GOOD RIDDANCE!"


	13. Episode 13: Season Finale Pt2 New People

**Episode 13**

The pelican hovered over the canyon and Blood Gulch slowly shrunk in the distance until it was out of sight. Awriter let out a sigh of relief and laid back, Colezilla just sat there with a blank expression, Lightning sat between the two, twirling his magnum in his hand. Across from them Unknown reloaded his sniper rifle and cocked it before setting it down on his lap, Cogg polished his shotgun and took a few mock aims with it, Petch stood up and headed towards the aqua colored Spartan who sat up front, next to an orange Spartan who was piloting the ship.

"Where are we going exactly?" Petch asked.

"We're meeting up with the others," said the orange Spartan. "It won't take long. I hope I can land this thing correctly." That statement made Petch's face flush.

"Say what?" she asked. "Why are you flying if you _hope_ that you can land correctly? You should _know_ how to land correctly!" she turned to the aqua Spartan. "Are you seriously going to let him pilot this thing when he could potentially crash this thing?" The Spartan turned to face Petch.

"It's fine," she said. "He's just messing around. Right, Grif?"

Grif's face went pale. "Y-yes of course." He said quickly and frightened. "Don't be ridiculous!" Petch returned to her seat, next to what was left of her squad and heard the ship landing. The back of the pelican opened up and they walked out to see a squad of Reds and Blues standing there talking to each other until they turned to face them.

"Hey, Carolina must've found some people after all." Said a maroon colored Spartan, called Simmons.

"Yeah, new people!" shouted a blue colored Spartan, named Caboose. Colezilla, Awriter and Lightning looked at each other as if, thinking "_What world did we just step into?_"

"Sup." asked Unknown. "I see the aqua colored Spartan convinced you guys to do this too whatever it is?"

"Who; you mean Carolina?" asked Simmons. "Well, sort of." A Spartan in light blue armor with yellow accents came up after hearing Unknown.

"Hey, I remember that voice," he said. "Arizona is that you?" Unknown raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" the blue Spartan asked. "It's me, Washington. We were in project freelancer for like three years?" Unknown thought for a moment but couldn't remember anything.

"Sorry, but I don't remember anything about a "Project freelancer". You've probably mistaken me for someone else." Wash sighed.

"I probably should've known." He said. "You've probably had your memory erased. Or just forgot about it."

"Okaaaay," Unknown said as if he was creeped out. "Awkward." Cogg nudged his arm with his elbow.

"Hey check out the chick in the pink armor." He said pointing at a Spartan in pink armor. Unknown looked at Cogg and chuckled.

"Dude, that's not a girl," he explained. "That's a guy who just happens to be in pink armor." The pink Spartan heard them and got a little irritated.

"How many times do I have to say this?" he said. "It's not pink! It's a lighter red!" Cogg shrugged.

"Whatever." He replied.

"Okay I think we've got enough people." said Carolina as she approached the group with Grif. "It's time for us to head out."

"What already?" Awriter asked. "We just got here."

"Yeah and everybody's already got their stuff ready and are going to be loading the pelican. We landed here to fill up the tank so I suggest you guys get back inside." Carolina turned and headed back towards the pelican with Grif and the other falling close behind. The Reds and Blues looked at each other and followed. They then met up with two Spartans walking side by side.

"Yo what's up?" Lightning asked them. The Blue Spartan turned.

"Oh hey," he said. "Nothing much, just heading into the pelican so we can mosey on and kill the director."

Lightning nodded. "Yeah so I've heard. What's your name by the way?"

"BIG JZ," replied the Spartan. "You?"

"My name's Lightning," Lightning introduced himself and pointed at his teammates. "And that's Colezilla and Awriter." Awriter and Colezilla nodded their heads. BIG JZ nodded in return and pointed at the red Spartan next to him.

"And that's my brother, BIG Z" he explained. "He's with the Reds." Lightning shrugged.

"Does it really matter right now?" he asked. "Right now most of my team has just been captured and I want to get them back, no matter the cost." The Reds caught up with BIG Z.

"Hey," greeted Petch. BIG Z turned to face her.

"Hey," he replied. "Name's BIG Z and you?"

"I'm Petchricor," she answered. "But you can call me Petch for short. These are two members of my squad, Unknown and Cogg."

"Sup." Cogg and Unknown asked. BIG Z shrugged.

"Just on our way to kill this so called director Carolina's been talking about."

"Yeah, she seems to be obsessed with finding that Guy." said Cogg. "We're just in it to get our friends back."

BIG Z nodded. "I see. We'll get them back, don't worry." Petch smiled a bit.

"Thanks." She replied.

_Meanwhile…_

The covenant warship flew across the surface of Valhalla. It was dawn but it was still dark. A jet black pelican flew over the warship's surface. The back opened to reveal the blue Spartan, Tucker and a second unknown Spartan who wore battered armor.

"Alright we're over the warship!" shouted the battered Spartan over the pelican's humming engines. "The objectives are being held captive inside stay frosty!" Tucker activated his energy sword.

"Are some of them girls?" he asked. The battered Spartan nodded. "Then let us make haste!"

"This is going to AWESOME!" shouted the battered Spartan as he and Tucker jumped out of the pelican along with a small squad of ODSTs. The two landed on top of the warship and the battered Spartan nodded at Tucker who jammed his energy sword into the warship's ceiling and made a circular motion, cutting it open. Tucker and the battered Spartan jumped down, followed by the ODSTs and were welcomed but two covenant elites. The two were taken by surprise and were too shocked to react as the battered Spartan took out a brute shot and blasted the first one while Tucker stabbed the second with his energy sword. The battered Spartan turned to the ODSTs and made a motion with his hands.

"You two," he ordered to two ODSTs in the front. Come with us. The rest of you…go nuts." The ODSTs chuckles a bit and loaded their weapons before taking off down the hall while Tucker, the battered Spartan and the two ODSTs raced down to the detention block.

"How do you know where the detention block is?" Tucker asked.

"I've been in one before," said the battered Spartan. "It was back in the old days when I was in the war as a matter of fact." The four came down a hall of holding cells and saw three elites standing guard with covenant carbines. The battered Spartan aimed his brute shot.

"Say hello to my little friend!" he shouted as he fired a shot at the elites. The explosion sent them scattering across the hall and they hit the walls with a loud, dull _CRACK!_ The four men then headed down towards the cells, looking in each one for their targets.

Spritey and Lili sat there in their holding cell, sighing. Lili shivered a bit. It was cold; really cold. Spritey put a hand on Lili's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright." She said. "I'm sure we'll get rescued, eventually." Lili looked at Spritey and nodded a bit.

"I hope we do," she replied. "It's really cold in here." Spritey smiled a bit at her.

"Me too." The door to their cell opened and three elites stepped in with one wielding an energy sword.

"One of you is set for execution," he said, pointing to Lil. "You're first. Grab her." Two elites grabbed Lili and began to lift her up until Spritey kicked him away.

"You stay away from her!" she shouted; second elite then grabbed Spritey from behind and pinned her against a wall while wrenching her arm.

"Do not interfere, demon!" the elite growled while she grunted in pain. The third elite then grabbed Lili and forced her to her knees. The first elite took out his energy sword and activated it. Lili struggled to free herself but the elite only tightened his grip. The elite raised the blade.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lili said, her voice shaking a bit. "Go die in a hole!" The elite shook his head and prepared to bring the blade down. Lili closed her eyes tightly as Spritey tried to wrench herself free.

"No don't!" she shouted. The elite was then stabbed from behind. Lili opened one her eyes and saw the blade of a brute shot through the elite's chest. The blade was withdrawn and the elite fell to the ground. Two ODSTs then entered the room and shot down the elite holding Lili down. Tucker entered the room and then stabbed the elite pinning Spritey against the wall. The elite, who held the energy sword, breathed slowly and tried to reach his weapon but the battered Spartan stabbed him in the head, killing him instantly. The battered Spartan yanked out the blade and then looked at Spritey and Lili with a slight smile. Lili then saw his familiar armor and then gasped.

"Sup." Said Bluetongue holstering the brute shot onto his back.

**(The first season is done! Now onto season 2! Read and Review!)**


	14. Episode 14: Welcome To Valhalla

**Episode 14**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself.)**

The pelican hovered across the sky as the wind screamed across its flanks. The engines hummed with life as it pushed through the planet's atmosphere. Cogg and Unknown sat on a bench next to one another. Cogg gave Unknown a slight nudge.

"Could you please, scoot over like two inches?" Cogg asked, politely. Unknown obliged and Cogg took a deep breath, only to be nudged by Unknown. He gave Unknown a glare.

"What? You did it to me." Unknown reasoned. Cogg chuckled and the two were silent for a moment. Cogg then suddenly nudged Unknown back. Unknown was quick to retaliate with a slight shove. Cogg shoved him harder. Unknown then grabbed Cogg into a headlock and Cogg punched him in the back of the head.

"Don't make me reach over there." Lightning warned across from them. He sat between Awriter and Colezilla with his arms crossed.

"He started it!" Unknown and Cogg said in unison, pointing at one another.

"I don't care who started it, I'll _end_ it." Lightning shot back and the two let go of each other and slumped back into their seats as Petch, and BIG Z chuckled a bit.

"You, two never seize to amaze me." She remarked. Unknown and Cogg smiled.

"What can we say?" Unknown started.

"We were born that way." Cogg finished as the two bumped their fists together. BIG Z rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Boy, do you two make funny entertainment." He said.

"Scanners show that this so called "entertainment" was nothing more than just a slight annoyance." Colezilla beeped. BIG JZ raised his hand up.

"I thought it wasn't that bad." He said with a shrug. "At least I had something to look at besides the interior of this ship…and watching Sarge scrub his shotgun for the last hour." JZ gestured towards Sarge who was wiping his shotgun with a small white handkerchief. Washington finally chimed in.

"So Arizona, how have things been since you were kicked from project freelancer?" he asked, trying to sound as polite as he possibly could.

"Why the hell do you keep calling me that?" Unknown asked with a hint of annoyance. "My name is Unknown and I don't know any person named Arizona. I don't even recall being in the freelancer project."

"Whoa there, pal," Wash said, holding his arms up. "I didn't mean to bother you."

"Who's Arizona?" Unknown asked. Wash sighed and shook his head.

"Dude, he's _you_!" he explained. "You lost your memory somehow. What was the last thing you remember when you first joined Petch's squad?" Unknown sat there for a moment, thinking to himself and finally broke the silence between them.

"I…don't know." He confessed. "All I remember was Petch offering me help. I don't remember anything before that."

"See? That's your problem." Wash pointed out. "You lost your memory but I don't know you possibly could've." Unknown looked down at his feet and sighed.

"If I was in project freelancer, what was I like?" he asked with curiosity. Wash grinned a bit.

"You were young, naïve, and pretty clumsy at times. Ok you were clumsy A LOT." He admitted as he reminisced on their old days. "You got along with me, York, North, and Carolina. But for some reason you had issues trusting Texas. I wonder why that is." Unknown's eye twitched under his helmet as the flashback flew through his mind again. He blinked it away and shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." He finally grumbled. Wash narrowed his eyes. Something was up.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it, now leave me alone ok?" Unknown said again, trying to sound calmer. Wash still pressed on.

"Unknown, if there's something you know about Texas that may be important; you need to tell us now." Carolina stepped into the small bunker of the pelican and took a seat by herself. She looked at Wash then at Unknown.

"I overheard everything." She said. "Whatever it is, you can tell us." Unknown took a deep breath.

"It's none of your concern." He whispered.

"Unknown, what do you know?" Wash persisted. "This could help us since the director was pretty close to her." Unknown abruptly sat up from his seat and strode quickly over to Wash's seat. Petch sat up as well, looking concerned about her friend's actions as he punched the wall near Wash's head. Wash didn't even flinch as he looked up at Unknown who had pure rage in his eyes. He pulled his fist back to show a large hole next to the freelancer's head. The entire back of the ship had gone quiet and Unknown could feel several pairs of eyes looking in his direction.

"She fucking killed my family! YOU HAPPY?!" he yelled in Wash's face as he whipped around and sat back down. He cursed to himself several times as he take rapid breaths to calm himself down.

"Unknown, I-I'm sorry that happened to you." Wash stuttered out. Petch put a hand on Unknown's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"It's going to be ok." She whispered to him.

"No it's NOT going to be "Ok"!" he shouted angrily. "She murdered my family in front of me! IN FRONT ME!"

"Calm down, Unknown." Church said appearing in hologram form near Carolina. Unknown sat there silent for a long while and did nothing. He then slowly began to take breaths and soon his rage left him.

Church disappeared as Carolina stood up and headed over towards the cockpit where Grif sat. She looked out the window and saw the bases of Valhalla. She pointed downward.

"Land us here for now." She ordered. Grif landed the pelican and the back opened. The reds and blues stood up, stretching out and grabbing their weapons before exiting the large ship and onto the bright green grass. They looked up to see a large base with a large blue beam shooting from the top. The sky was a milky blue with few clouds soaring above.

"Nice place," commented JZ. "Could use a bit more explosions and it would be perfect." Z rolled his eyes and followed the red team outside. Petch smiled at the beautiful sight and walked around the perimeter for a little while. Z joined her as well, hoping to get to know her better. Unknown looked around and headed inside the base to be alone without a word. Cogg leaned up against the wall and sighed as he thought about his friends who were captured aboard the covenant warship.

The blue team walked to the other side of the base, wanting to be away from the reds for a bit. Lightning took a seat behind a large rock and looked at the coin Petch had given him. He flipped it between his fingers and looked at the glaring face smeared with blood. He hoped and prayed his fellow teammates were safe. JZ unslung his rocket launcher from his back and dusted it off for a bit and looked around. He wanted something to test his new rockets on. His eyes caught the pelican but he was then slapped upside by Carolina who already knew what he was thinking.

"Don't even try it." She said as she walked by. JZ flipped her off behind her back and sat down with his rocket launcher sitting in his lap. Awriter stretched out his arms and legs and headed inside the base where he found a small room to rest for a short while. He plopped his weapon in a corner and collapsed onto the hard floor, falling asleep almost instantly and comically. Colezilla leaned against the wall and simply shut off for a while to conserve some power.

Petch heard Z from behind her and she turned in time to see him catch up to her.

"How's it going?" he asked, walking next to her.

"Pretty good, you?" she replied, looking around their environment. Z shrugged.

"Same here." Petch nodded.

"I see."

"So what's been going on with that Unknown friend of yours?" he asked. "His hatred towards Tex concerns me." Petch sighed.

"I don't know." She answered, stopping in her tracks. Z stopped as well and the two face each other. "Unknown is kinda complicated and even I don't know everything about him." Z laughed slightly.

"Well you're right about that." Petch chuckled and smirked under her helmet. The two continued walking.

_Meanwhile…_

A figure snuck off the pelican and bypassed the reds and blues as they relaxed and chatted. The figure followed Petch and Z down the path. He had badly charred armor but it did little to deteriorate his fast movement. He cloaked himself and disappeared into the environment as Petch and Z continued their conversation, unknown to the figure's presence.

"Anyway, Carolina's been pretty bossy ever since we met her." Z continued.

"Yeah we all see that." Petch said, rolling her eyes. "She thinks she's in command over everything when really she can't let go of a stupid vendetta that happened like what years ago?"

"Well it's important to her." Z reasoned.

"All we want is to get our teammates back and that's where we depart." Petch reminded.

"But what if the Director has them?" Z asked. Petch looked down then back at Z.

"Then we'll just have to blast through him then won't we?" she countered with a snicker. The two burst out laughing and turned to head back to the base as the figure uncloaked itself to reveal Agent Alabama kneeling on a tree branch. He held a pistol in his left hand and an energy sword in his right. He watched them go with the reflection of his visor. Soon he would get back at them. Soon he would make them all suffer. He just had to be patient for now. Alabama tapped a few buttons on his wrist pad and he cloaked again before disappearing into the environment once again.

**(I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!)**


	15. Episode 15: Unexpected Things

**Red vs. Blue: Author's Edition**

**Episode 15**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself. BTW I don't know much Spanish so I'll be putting down what he says in English but pretend it's still Spanish.)**

_Blood Gulch…_

A Spartan wearing dark grey mark 6 armor stood over the charred canyon of blood gulch. The Spartan was armed with a Spartan lazer and had a pistol holstered in a small sheath on his left calf. He had a small backpack as well, carrying a small laptop. He leaped into the canyon and landed on his feet with no difficulty. The Spartan looked to right as he scoured through the remains of the red base. He found little things like cups, tools, and a warthog's wheel. The Spartan hoisted his Spartan lazer on his back and found the remains of the red base's computer.

It was barely even functioning as he saw the cracked screen showing static. The grey Spartan channeled the computer for a little bit until a fuzzy picture finally came into view. He saw a data file on the far right hand corner of the screen. The grey Spartan clicked the icon and the file opened to reveal several documents. He narrowed his eyes but couldn't read the words or see the pictures very well as the screen was too fuzzy and grubby. The Spartan quickly pulled out a small data disk and copied the files onto it before shutting the computer off and heading the other side of the canyon to do the same to blue base.

The grey Spartan stopped in his track as he saw the location of blue base; Blue base? There _was_ no blue base. All that stood was a large black crater full of ash and cinder. The grey Spartan gave a small sigh and turned away from the charred circle and headed back up the canyon.

Once at the top, the mysterious Spartan took out his small laptop from his backpack and set on the floor. He kneeled down in front of it and inserted the data disk into it. The files popped up again and the Spartan began to read the secrets they held. They were startling. The grey Spartan shut his laptop and slipped back in the confines of his backpack before departing.

_Valhalla…_

Unknown stood beside Grif and Simmons as they looked at the sky from the top of the base. They were silent for a long moment until Simmons nudged Unknown's arm.

"Yeah, what's up?" Unknown asked.

"You ever wonder why we're here." Simmons asked.

"Because we want to get rid of that Director guy that Carolina's been talking about." Unknown answered casually. "And we want to get our teammates back."

"No I mean like why are we standing at the top of this base?" Grif chimed in.

"I…have no clue." Unknown said. "Let's go inside then." The three reds headed back inside the base where they passed by Colezilla talking with Lopez.

"Greetings," Colezilla began. "My designation is Colezilla. What is yours?"

"Soy, Lopez." Lopez replied.

"You speak Spanish, I see." Colezilla said in a monotone voice.

"Si, unfortunately no one understands me." Lopez said sadly in Spanish.

"I understand you 100%." Colezilla said. "I know over a thousand different languages."

"Really?" Lopez seemed to light up. "Finally, someone who understands me and I can talk to without them making false and terrible translations."

"I shall be your translator so that your fellow teammates will understand what you're saying." Colezilla offered.

"Gracias."

Outside the base, Petch and Z returned from their patrol around the perimeter and met up with Cogg, who was speaking with Wash.

"We're back," Petch said. "Anything going on?" Cogg shook his head.

"Not really," he replied. "Just trying to get to know some of these other people."

"By talking to a freelancer?" Z spat.

"That's coming from a guy who killed his officer in cold blood? I'm not surprised." Wash replied. Z huffed and left the three alone.

"Can't believe he still hates you guys." Petch said.

"Unknown hated Tex ever since he was like thirteen. I'm not surprised." Wash said with shrug. "Speaking of which, where is Unknown?"

"Last I saw he was hanging out with Grif and Simmons." Cogg explained. "They're probably inside the base."

Alabama sat cloaked in the trees, watching them with content. He wanted to kill them right now so badly but he couldn't. He needed to be patient for a little while longer. At least until his partners arrive at the coordinates he gave them. He gripped energy sword tightly and took quiet breaths along with the wind. _Damn it, where are they?_ He thought to himself. _How long does it take to arrive at some simple coordinates? What're they doing anyway, going to Disney Land?_

_Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location…_

A hornet flew aimlessly, swaying back and forth as its drunken pilot in tan Spartan armor turned to his partner, who was also drunk and wore magenta Spartan armor.

"Hey, DarknessBoy let's go to Disney Land!" The tan Spartan slurred out.

"Alright, Masonator but let's get some more beer!" replied the magenta Spartan as the hornet whipped in circles and headed off in a random direction. "Awesome! Wait wasn't Disney Land destroyed on earth?"

_Valhalla…_

Alabama shook his head at such a stupid thought. _Nah they wouldn't do that…Would they?_ Alabama simply ignored his thoughts and continued his observation.

Unknown stepped outside the base and took a deep breath. He felt a form a relief to just be alone and feel like he was free. He wanted to take off his helmet feel the wind as well but he didn't want to show his face. He had taken so many beatings by several people throughout his life; it hurt to just let the wind whisper past his face. He left his helmet on and walked into the pelican where he sat down in a seat. He pulled out a small frame of him and his parents together from a small duffle bag he brought along. His brother was there too but disappeared long ago and died shortly after returning from falling ill. He couldn't help but smile to himself, thinking about the good times they had before all of that.

He fondly remembered how he used to wake up every morning, make his parents some breakfast and bring to them in bed. He and his brother would go outside and toss a football around, play video games for a while, bond, the typical stuff and average ordinary family would do together. They would go to the park, sometimes a theme park where they would ride all the rollercoasters. They also loved to celebrate Christmas. But what made that holiday in particular special was the fact that it was also his mother's birthday. He always made sure that he bought her a gift. She was always grateful for it and she was realy appreciative for his thoughtfulness.

He felt a warm feeling in his heart. It was comforting at the very least but it soon began to ache when Tex killed his parents for supporting the inssurection. They became well known protestors and his father soon became an inssurestionist leader. He blinked the thought away for he did not want to see nor think about it.

He stood up and wiped some dust off of the frame's glass and stared at it for a long time before grabbing his duffle bag and unzipped it. He grabbed his frame and gave one last look for a short minute. He was about to put it inside until he noticed something behind the picture in the frame. It appeared to be another photo of sorts. Unknown raised an eyebrow at this.

"What's this?" He carefully took off the glass from the picture frame and set it down gently. He peeled the photo of his family away to reveal something that made his eyes widen in shock. His arms started shaking. He didn't know what to say. What _could _he say? He just couldn't believe he didn't catch this before. The picture revealed another photo of his family, but this time it wasn't just him, his parents and his brother. There was someone else in the photo; someone he had never seen before. It was a little boy, about the age of six. He wore a black t-shirt, blue shaggy jeans, and black shoes. He had brown eyes, and black short hair. This child was standing next his parents, his brother, and him. There was a small caption below the photo.

It read: _"Our children, Unknown, John, and BloodHound"_

"What're you doing in here?" Unknown spun to see Carolina standing there.

"Oh, I was just…having some time by myself." He said a little reluctantly. Carolina's eye caught the photo in Unknown's hand.

"What's that?"

"It's just a photo." Unknown said, handing it to her. "It nothing really. Just that I didn't who this person named "BloodHound" was." Carolina quickly looked over the photo and handed it back to the young red.

"I don't know who he is either." She said. "But I was looking for you."

"Me? Why?" Unknown asked, puzzled.

"Because I've got a small camp a ways from here and needed an extra hand. I heard you were good with recon and a sniper rifle." Carolina explained.

"But you're a freelancer," Unknown reasoned. "What would I be able to do if you're one of the most enhanced soldiers? Besides you have that hologram thing."

"Hey!" Church said, offended as he appeared in front of him.

"No offense." Unknown said. "Eh, why the hell not? I've got nothing else to do anyway. What kind of camp do you suppose it is?"

"Well, it appeared to be a small infestation of flood." Carolina said. "I may need some sniping support. Unknown grabbed his sniper rifle and cocked it.

"Alright, let's go." He said. "I always hated the flood."

Alabama watched Unknown and Carolina head off with a wicked smile. This was his chance to take two of them out; one of which being a freelancer. A damn good one too. He activated his comn link.

"DarknessBoy, Masonator," he whispered. "We've got two little fishes to fry. Meet me at these coordinates…"


	16. Episode 16: Begin The Attack

**Episode 16**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself.)**

_Covenant Warship…_

Bluetongue smashed his fist into an elite's face, sending it across the corridor and into the wall with a sickening _CRUNCH!_ He winced and shook his hand from the blow but quickly recovered. The entire hall was littered with the corpses of dead elites, grunts, and jackals. Bluetongue heard Spritey, Lili, Tucker, and the ODSTs catching up to him.

"Can't you just stick with us for more than two seconds without rushing dead on into a horde of elites?!" Lili complained. Bluetongue snorted.

"And let you hog all the kills?" Spritey rolled her eyes. _Could this get any more annoying or worse?_ She thought. Just then they heard what sounded like a couple hundred grunts and jackals headed their way. _Oh come on! How many of these things can one ship hold?!_ She reloaded her pistol as the ODSTs did the same. Just as the horde turned their corner, Bluetongue charged into them, laughing manically as he hack and slashed away with the blade of his bruteshot. Twenty grunts were immediately flung through the air with each swipe. Spritey shot down three jackals with little difficulty from their energy shields. Tucker impaled three grunts on his energy sword at once and held them up high.

"Hey Bluetongue, check it out; Gruntcabob!"

"Eh I don't get it." Bluetongue replied as he held a grunt by the face.

"People these days." Tucker groaned before being tackled by another grunt and began to punch him in the face repeatedly. "Ow, Ow, Ow! Someone get this mother humper off of me!" Lili rushed over to Tucker and pulled her leg back before punting the grunt off of him. The grunt smashed through a wall.

"Better?" Lili asked. Tucker glared at her.

"I was just assaulted by a midget alien! I don't think I'm any better than before! Hello?!" Lili had already resumed the fighting, leaving Tucker by himself.

"Why did I sign up for this rescue?" Tucker cursed to himself before reactivating his energy sword once more and rejoining the others. Spritey didn't even bother to look at where she was shooting for grunts were packed all over the place it was impossible to miss. There were so many even Church could hit one. Spritey fired her pistol in one hand as she leaned against the wall, reading a book on how to pilot vehicles in the other. The ODSTs didn't even bother wasting ammunition on such weak opponents. Instead they were kicking at the little guys like soccer balls and that was all that was needed. This wasn't much of a battle; this was more of a beat down.

_Meanwhile…_

GUY heard some commotion going on outside his cell. He stood up, puzzled. It sounded like gunshots and blood being splattered all over the wall. He shook Ace awake and she did the same with Zoey. They heard maniacal laughing, followed by a jackal's scream from sheer terror, finished off by a gunshot. There was silence for a while before the cell opened. GUY immediately punched the figure in the face in self-defense.

"Ow! What the hell's wrong with you?!" Bluetongue yelled.

"Sorry." GUY said. "I was just defending myself and my teammates. Better safe than sorry." Ace and Zoey chuckled, behind GUY. Bluetongue growled at the red as the others arrived.

"Bluetongue?!" Zoey gasped. "How're you…?"

"It's a long story and I'll explain later." Bluetongue replied. "But for now let's blow this taco stand!" Three ODSTs stepped forward and handed the three reds some weapons with fresh clips inside of them. The three took their weapons happily and they followed them outside the cell down several corridors.

"So, any ideas on how to get out of here?" GUY asked.

"Yeah," Bluetongue replied. "Shut up and follow me to the ship." GUY seemed to have steamed a bit. Geez what a _jackass!_ He thought to himself.

_Undisclosed Location…_

The grey Spartan hopped into the cockpit of his hornet fighter. He turned the engines on and they roared to life before the vehicle levitated off the ground. The Spartan grabbed ahold of the ship's manual controls and flew the small aircraft to his second destination that the data had informed him to head to: Valhalla. He was looking for something and he was in a hurry to retrieve it.

He needed to search for the one person who held the key to what he needed. He hadn't seen this person in particular for a while and he didn't know him very well but he had to make do with him if his mission were to succeed. He soared across the skies as he turned on his favorite song by Elvis Presley _"Jailhouse Rock"_ he began to tap his foot to the steady beat as it began.

The grey Spartan let the song role as he took out a small crumpled up photo of himself as a kid. He remembered those days as a normal kid. But things were different now and had to accept that. He continued to tap to the song's steady beat as the aircraft flew above the clouds. It was only a matter of time before he would reach them and when he did, he hoped it wouldn't be too late.

_Valhalla…_

Alabama began to impatient as he waited for his partners. He was starting to get really annoyed with their long delay. He remembered why he was here.

_Flashback…_

Alabama's chest felt crushed as bits of the warthog was scattered around him. A large piece of shrapnel had struck him in the chest. Blood poured from all sides as he frequently slipped in and out of consciousness. Blackness began to consume him as he saw a pelican fly by and land beside him.

"Who the…?" Alabama could barely whisper as a man dressed in black Spartan armor, wearing a grey robe, grey gloves, boots, and a commando helmet approached him with a few soldiers nearby. He knelt in front of Alabama and smiled behind his helmet.

"So you must this "Agent Alabama" correct?" he said in what seemed like a deep, scratchy voice.

"Who…are…?"

"My name is General Razek of the new insurrection." The figure replied. "I've heard of your accomplishments and I have to say, I'm quite impressed. I'm here to offer you a proposal."

"What do you…mean?" Alabama asked.

"Come work for me instead of that old man you call "The Director", and I'll heal you, give you power. Power you could dream of. I saw who did this to you and I can give you the power to seek your revenge on them."

"And if I refuse?" Alabama hissed. General Razek simply chuckled.

"Then we'll simply leave you to bleed to death; your call." Alabama grunted as he nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it." Razek motioned for the two soldiers next to him to take out the shard of shrapnel. They quickly yanked it out, receiving a loud yell from Alabama in pain as they sprayed some bio-foam into his wound and wrapped some bandages around him and hoisted him to his feet and assisted him into the pelican.

"You're luck is changing for the better, Alabama." Razek said as the pelican took off.

_Present…_

Alabama's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud droning sound. He looked up to see a hornet flying by. _It's about time!_ He thought to himself as he approached the hornet. DarknessBoy and Masonator stumbled out, barely able to stand. Alabama sighed.

"Did you two get drunk again?!"

"Uhhhh…no." DarknessBoy lied. Alabama automatically knew his partner was lying to his face and wasn't going to stand for this crap.

"Guys!" he yelled. "We had strict orders to take out some of these guys and I'll be damned if I fail because you two decided to get drunk instead of arriving at the coordinates like I instructed!"

"Dude," Masonator said. "We're here now aren't we?"

"You should've been here _sooner_!" Alabama said, steamed. "But that doesn't matter now. We need to focus on the task at hand. Here's the plan: Two members of the group strayed away from the others a little while ago. This is the perfect chance to take the two out with little problem at all if this plan works. I'll be sniping from topside, keeping one of them busy while you two take care of the other below. They won't know what hit them. As long as we have the element of surprise, they stand no chance against the three of us."

DarknessBoy and Masonator both nodded in understanding.

"Alright, let's do it." DarknessBoy said.

"Wait a minute, how come you get to snipe from here where it's safe and we have to do the dirty work?" Masonator objected.

"Because you, two owe me for making me wait this long." Alabama spat. Masonator immediately closed his mouth. "Now be careful down there. One of the two is a freelancer and a damn good one as well. Now get ready."

_Meanwhile…_

Several flood lurked around a few trees. About thirteen at the very least. Unknown and Carolina sat perched on a small balcony. Unknown aimed his sniper and pinpointed his scope onto one's head. He quickly pulled the trigger and the flood's head was blown to pieces. He fired a few times, blasting off the creature's legs, then its arms, and finally its body was blown apart.

"That was a little excessive." Carolina commented.

"Eh, it got the job done." Unknown replied. "We can't too careful now can't we?" Unknown reloaded his weapon aimed again before he unloaded his second round into another flood creature which dropped after the third shot.

Carolina took out frag grenade and threw it at three others. The grenade exploded, blowing them to pieces.

"Nice." Unknown congratulated. "But not good enough." He took out a sticky grenade and hurled it a flood that turned towards their direction. A few seconds later the grenade blew the top half of its body to pieces, the force of the explosion sent it backwards and into a tree. The remaining flood turned and saw the two on the balcony and began to trudge towards them. Carolina simply took out her plasma rifles and finished the rest of them off before Unknown had a chance to take aim.

"We should head back now." Carolina said as she began to stand.

"Yeah, alright." Unknown said casually as he stood up as well.

Alabama watched through his binoculars and smirked from a balcony of his own across from where they were, hidden in shrubs. _Finally, I can take these suckers out as a warm up!_ Alabama turned to his comrades.

"Alright guys, the plan is now set in motion. Attack!" Masonator and DarknessBoy both nodded and jumped out of the shrubs and ran towards them. DarknessBoy's hands seemed to melt and hardened into a sword-like solid shape. Masonator's shoulder's made a loud popping sound similar to popcorn and large pods emerged from his shoulders with several portholes where missiles stuck out. Alabama took out his sniper rifle and aimed at the departing Unknown and Carolina. He gave a sinister snicker as he focused on Unknown's head. He had waited for this very moment. Without a second's hesitation, Alabama pulled the trigger.


	17. Episode 17: A Mysterious Shadow

**Episode 17**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself.)**

_Covenant Warship…_

Bluetongue stomped on a grunt's head and it cracked open like a watermelon. He chuckled to himself as the ODSTs and the captives finished off the remaining elites and grunts.

"So where's the ship?" asked GUY.

"It's this way." Bluetongue said as he ushered the group towards a large hole where the pelican hovered overhead, keeping up with the warship.

"Has that been there this entire time?" Spritey asked.

"No time to explain just grab the cables the men throw down and climb." Bluetongue ordered. "Hey boys, we got them drop the cables!" Two ODSTs in the pelican nodded in acknowledgment and took out a few cables. They hooked it to the ship and dropped it down to them. Spritey, Lili, and Ace went first. They began their ascent when two elites found them from down the hall.

"There they are!" the first called out, pointing at them. "Eliminate this filth!" the two elites were quickly joined by twenty more and they opened fire on them. Bluetongue and the ODSTs returned fire, taking cover in the process as Tucker hid behind Bluetongue while Guy and Zoey followed the others up the cable.

"Could you loan me a pistol or something?!" Tucker yelled to Bluetongue over the line of fire.

"Why didn't you, bring your own?!" Bluetongue shouted back, taking out three elites with a barrage of bullets.

"I didn't know this rescue was going alert the ENTIRE SHIP!" Tucker yelled.

"My pistol is holstered on my thigh!" Bluetongue replied as he ducked a free shot from one elite who was wielding a carbine. Tucker grabbed Bluetongue's pistol and fired at a few elites but just missed most of the shots.

"Eh, it was a good try." Bluetongue said, hoping to make Tucker feel a little bit better.

Some of the elites made an attempt to shoot and the cables but the ODSTs suppressed them long enough for Tucker to climb up the cable along with a few other ODSTs. Bluetongue activated a thermal detonator.

"Eat this, douchebags!" he yelled as he hurled it towards the horde of oncoming elites. The explosion sent several into the wall and a few were blown to pieces. Bluetongue was the last to grab a cable and gave several elites the finger before climbing up and reaching the pelican. Spritey and Lili hoisted him inside and he patted the pilot's shoulder. "Get us out of here, bud." The pilot nodded and the pelican sped away from the ship.

_Meanwhile…_

Alabama pulled the trigger and the bullet zoomed towards Unknown's head but he kept walking and the bullet hit the stone behind him. Alabama felt his eye begin to twitch, annoyed. He aimed again and fired off another shot. The same thing happened, this time Unknown turned and saw the two holes in the stone next to him.

"What in the…?" he began.

"Unknown, we've got some company." Carolina interrupted as she aimed her plasma rifles at two approaching figures. Masonator fired a few bio-missiles at the two and the missiles exploded beneath Unknown and Carolina's feet. The two plummeted to the ground as DarknessBoy charged at him with his sword hands. Carolina landed on her feet easily while Unknown smashed into the ground, painfully and comically.

"I'll end this now!" Masonator said as he shot some missiles at the two but DarknessBoy leapt into the air and sliced them in half in mid-air, causing them to explode.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Masonator yelled, irritated.

"You dumbass, not only will you destroy them but the evidence for the General as well! I'll just take Razek their heads!" DarknessBoy replied.

"General Razek?" Unknown asked, rubbing his head from the impact of the fall. "Who're you guys?" DarknessBoy turned to face Unknown and Carolina, wielding his sword-hands.

"I am DarknessBoy, a member of the elite core." He replied.

_Elite core?_ Carolina thought. DarknessBoy suddenly cut her thoughts short when he lunged for them, swiping at them with surprisingly quick speed. Masonator's fingers grew into claws as he joined DarknessBoy in the assault. Unknown ducked as DarknessBoy jammed his blade into the stone wall.

"I see you're, tougher than I thought." DarknessBoy said as he pulled his blade out. "But my swords have a special material that will cut through anything. Even Spartan armor!" DarknessBoy sliced into Unknown making two red slash marks and blood poured out of him. Unknown howled in pain as he fell to his knees, nursing his wounds. DarknessBoy laughed insanely. Unknown tasted blood as he shuddered weakly.

Carolina grabbed Masonator's clawed hands and kicked him in the stomach and threw him to the ground. Masonator quickly leapt back to his feet and fired a few missiles from his shoulders at the ground near her. The force of the explosion caused her to fly through the air and hit the ground. Alabama took aim with his sniper rifle once more and fired at the wounded Unknown. A bullet struck his arm and he screamed in agony. Alabama reloaded a fresh clip and took aim once more.

Lightning stood over a mongoose talking to Church who was a small hologram.

"So you're a small little hologram or whatever?" Lightning asked.

"Yes." Church replied. "And I don't hear shit about it either."

"I wasn't going to." Lightning said. "I don't do that kind of crap."

"Hey guys," Petch said as she approached them. "Have any of you seen Unknown? Because I haven't been able to find him all day."

"Last I saw him he was going towards the pelican." Church pointed out.

"Thanks." Petch replied and she headed towards the Pelican. "Unknown?" she asked as she peeked inside. She entered it and saw the picture frame sticking out of his bag. She let curiosity get the better of her and took it out. She looked at it for a while and frowned. She saw the picture with his family in it. She didn't know what else to do. Poor guy lost his family. She looked around the ship and still Unknown was nowhere in sight. She started to get a little worried. She stood up to go find Z for assistance.

_Meanwhile…_

The hornet flew across the skies as the grey Spartan piloted it above several mountains. He looked down and saw the blurry shapes of the large structures as he sped by. The Spartan settled in his seat as what appeared to be a battle came into view. He saw a Spartan attempting to snipe an injured person who was on his knees. A figure was also standing over him with what appeared to be swords for hands.

He saw a second person who he knew very well was trying to get back on their feet as a man with large pods on his shoulders appeared to be laughing. The grey Spartan was not amused by this. He quickly landed his hornet nearby and hopped out of the cockpit. He grabbed his Spartan lazer and positioned himself on top of a large rock where he had full view of the battle. He even saw the Spartan who wielded the sniper rifle. The grey Spartan took aim with his Spartan lazer.

Unknown rolled out of the way as Alabama fired off another shot. DarknessBoy lunged for him, blades ready to decapitate. Unknown closed his eyes, accepting his fate until a large, red lazer blasted DarknessBoy. Unknown's attacker howled in pain as the lazer blasted him to smithereens. Unknown slowly opened his eyes. He looked up and saw a grey Spartan wielding a Spartan lazer in the distance.

"Who's that?" Unknown asked himself. The grey Spartan turned to Masonator who was temporarily distracted with the fact that his comrade was just killed and fired at him as well but Masonator leapt out of the way. Carolina made it to her feet and saw the anonymous Spartan as well.

"We meet again, Carolina." The Spartan said in a deep voice.

"How do you know me?" Carolina asked.

"I'm a friend from the past." The assailant replied. "Listen to me very carefully: He has bio-missiles. Kill him by shooting him where his missile supply is stored."

Carolina turned to Masonator and took out her pistol.

"You're still alive eh?" Masonator asked. "I'll soon remedy that mistake!" She took aim with her pistol and Alabama's eyes widened as he watched through his scope.

"Masonator!" he yelled as he prepared to fire again but a red lazer blasted his shoulder. "AGH! WHO THE HELL?!" Alabama saw a grey Spartan holding a Spartan lazer with the barrel smoking. "How did he know where I was?!"

Carolina opened fire but the bullet's pinged off of Masonator's tough surface.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "He's got tough armor! I can't hit him!"

"Wait until he open up to launch a fresh batch of missile then fire." Instructed the grey Spartan via comn link. Masonator smiled evilly.

"Eat this!" his shoulder pods popped open to reveal several of the explosive projectiles. Carolina quickly took aim and unloaded her entire clip in both his exposed shoulder pods. The bullets hit their mark and Masonator's eyes widened as his missiles began to explode. The projectiles blew the top half of Masonator's torso to pieces and legs crumpled to the ground.

"MASONATOR, DARKNESSBOY NO!" Alabama screamed in grief. He growled at Carolina and the grey Spartan. He was about to charge them to avenge his friends until his comn link switched on.

"That's enough, Alabama." Said a familiar voice. Alabama stopped in his tracks.

"General Razek?" he asked. "But sir…"

"Those are my orders, retreat." Replied Razek in a calm voice.

"Understood." Alabama replied. He gave Carolina and the grey Spartan a hard glare. "Remember this you, bitch! I will kill you! I promise you!" Alabama turned and reluctantly fled.

Carolina took a deep breath and turned to thank to anonymous figure but when she did…he was gone. Carolina sighed.

"Unknown, let's head back. Unknown?" Carolina turned to see Unknown sprawled out on the ground, with blood trailing out of his wounds. "Unknown!" Carolina rushed and began to put pressure on his injuries, hoping to keep him from losing more blood. Carolina switched on her comn link.

"Yes?" replied Church.

"Church, I need some help. Unknown's wounded." Carolina replied.

"Wait what do you mean he's wounded? Where are you guys?" Church asked.

"We're about a mile north from the base. I'll explain later just hurry up!" Carolina turned off her comn link and kept putting pressure on the wounds.

Church tuned into Petch's comn link.

"Petch, I know where Unknown is and he's badly hurt!" he informed her.

"What?!" Petch said, shocked. "Where?!"

"About a mile north!" Church replied.

"Got it." Petch clicked off her comn link and ran towards the mongoose Church was confining in and switched on the engine. She then sped away, passing by Cogg and Donut who were having a conversation about muffins.

"What the hell?!" Donut and Cogg yelled, stumbling backward.

"Not cool, Petch!" Cogg yelled after her.

Petch increased her speed, bumping on a few small hills along the way.

"I'm going to be sick!" Church complained as the bumps made him feel nauseous. Petch ignored his complaints and kept her constant speed. She hoped Unknown would be alright. She hoped she wasn't too late either.


	18. Episode 18: Recovery and Stupidity

**Episode 18**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself.)**

Petch skidded to a halt as she arrived near Carolina who was kneeling over Unknown.

"You freaking psychopath!" Church yelled at Petch as she got off the mongoose. "I think I'm going to puke!" Petch paid no attention as she gave Carolina a hard shove away from Unknown's body.

"What'd you to him?!" she shouted.

"Me?!" Carolina shouted back. "We were just taking care of some flood around here until Alabama attacked us with two other people!"

"Unknown isn't the best in hand-to-hand combat!"

"You think this is my _entire _fault?!" Carolina shoved Petch back.

"GUYS, I'M FUCKING BLEEDING TO DEATH DOWN HERE!" Unknown shouted as he lied there on the ground." Petch gave Carolina a hard glare before kneeling down to Unknown's side.

"What happened?" she asked as she helped Unknown limp back to the mongoose.

"Carolina and I were just scouting, shooting a few flood until Alabama attacked us with two other punks. It's not her fault." Unknown explained.

"Herk-bleah!" Church yelled as he vomited holographic bile. "Don't _ever_ drive that fast again!"

_Meanwhile…_

Cogg, Awriter, and Donut walked a few miles away from base. They wanted to get away from the others for a while so they decided this would be a good place to go. The three stopped and stood next to one another for a brief moment.

"So what do we do now?" asked Donut.

"I…have no idea." Awriter answered.

"Yeah, I'm stumped as well." Cogg conceded. The three sighed and whistled to themselves for a short while until Awriter got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we just walk around or something?"

"It's better than sitting here all day." Donut replied.

"I agree." Cogg complied.

"Ok, then let's go." Awriter said as he walked into some random direction.

"Where are we going exactly?" Donut asked. Awriter stopped and tapped the top of his helmet for ideas.

"I have an idea!" Cogg chimed in.

"What is it?"

"What if we just walked to one of those bases we passed by one the way here? It had a tank and I think it could be of some use."

"It seems like a long way for a walk, we'll take the puma for a ride there." Awriter suggested.

"You mean the warthog?" Cogg corrected.

"No I mean the Puma. It looks like a cat to me."

"It doesn't even resemble _any_ characteristics of a puma!"

"Don't question me!" Awriter replied as he hopped into the driver's seat. "If I say it's a puma then it's a puma! Case closed!"

"Whatever." Cogg muttered as he mounted the turret while Donut sat shotgun. The traditional Mexican music played as they sped off towards their destination.

_Razek's Base…_

Razek sat in his throne with a few guards at each side of his chair. The top of his torso was shrouded in darkness, leaving only his dark red glowing visor to emit from the shadows. He ordered his guards to leave the room as Alabama stormed in, ripping his helmet off his head and chucked it at the wall, next to Razek's head. The general remained calm as the helmet shattered into fragments and he grew slightly irritated.

"Those helmets are expensive." He pointed out.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE TWO FUCKS ABOUT THE DAMN HELMET?!" Alabama shouted at him. "MY TEAM IS DEAD AND YOU PULLED ME OUT!"

"Do _not_ disrespect me with that tone of voice!" Razek snarled, with a hint of anger in his voice. "There are severe consequences to those who treat the leader of the Insurrection in such a manner!" Alabama quickly stepped back, a little fearful. He knew what Razek was capable of and that he was definitely stronger than him, even with his powers he stood no chance against him. He looked down at his feet.

"Yes sir." He quickly said.

"I gave you the powers you wanted and I expect to be treated with respect." Razek continued in a more calm but firm voice. "It seems this Carolina was able to hold off a member of my elite core. I shall form a plan to take her out. If this plan goes accordingly then you shall avenge your teammates. I've also taken notice of the grey Spartan who interfered earlier. I will work out a trap for this assailant as well. If he is to show up during our attempt to get rid of Carolina, I shall permit you to kill him as he did one of your comrades. Am I understood?" Alabama nodded.

"Yes, general. But how do we know if this plan will work?" Razek smiled beneath his dark red visor.

"I have my ways. She'll come; she can't help herself with what I have in store for her. All I need is a little someone for bait and I'm not talking about hostages; too predictable. I have something else in mind. You may depart to your quarters."

"Understood, sir." Alabama obeyed as he left the room. Razek sat in his chair and lightly chuckled to himself, smirking. Soon his table's comn link began to blare and he switched it on. It was coming from sector eight near Valhalla's vicinity.

"Report." He ordered.

"Sir," said a panicked soldier. "A Spartan just broke through the gates! Squads one and two were just eliminated! He seems to be looking for something or _someone_!"

"Do your best to hold him off, soldier. Reinforcements will be there soon."

"Yes, sir!" the comn shut off and Razek smiled. "My new super soldier shall strike."

_Back with Awriter, Cogg, and Donut…_

"How much further?" Cogg asked.

"Oh I don't know about a few minutes." Awriter replied.

"How do you know where this base is?" Awriter turned towards Cogg and tapped his temple.

"Photographic memory, duh!" Cogg rolled his eyes at this. The warthog suddenly bumped upwards as if it had hit something. They stopped and looked back to see a grunt lying on the ground, leaking blood. It had been run over by its back and was barely breathing.

"Holy crap!" Awriter leapt out of the driver's seat and rushed to the little thing's side. "I think I just killed him!" Donut and Cogg climbed out of the warthog as well and joined with Awriter.

"He's not dead just yet." Donut said. "Look, he's still breathing. There's hope for him yet!"

"Herk-bleah!" choked out the grunt and he was still.

"Oh wait now he is." Donut finished. "There's nothing we can do."

"I'm a murderer!" Awriter screamed. "I need to hide this body quick! I know! I'll eat it! No one will notice!"

"Dude, grunts are enemies of the UNSC and part of the covenant, it's perfectly fine." Cogg and Donut then heard what sounded like gunshots in the distance. They turned and saw that it was coming from down the road.

"What was that?" Donut asked.

"Let's go check it out." Cogg said as they headed down the road while a loud snapping sound of bones was heard and Awriter's gagging followed.

"Aw, this doesn't taste good at all!" he complained. "Someone please get me a barf bag!" soon Awriter's gagging was followed by vomiting. "Oh my god!"

"Shut up!" Donut and Cogg called from around the corner.

Donut and Cogg walked through the gates of the base they had been searching for. Bodies of soldiers littered the ground with either bullet shot wounds or massive punch marks through their helmets.

"Looks like someone threw a shit fit." Donut remarked.

"Duh, do you think so?" Cogg teased with a mocking tone while making a stupid face behind his helmet. The two continued investigating until a trooper was thrown through a wall and skidded on the floor right at the feet of the two reds. The two stared at the body with their mouths wide open and looked up to see the perpetrator. They a green Spartan standing in front of the breach. He wore a mark VI helmet with EVA shoulders, and a CQB chest plate. Yellow stripes went down his shoulders as his secondary color. His fist was out as if he had slugged someone hard in the jaw.

"Oh, shit!" Cogg yelled, absolutely stunned. "How did you do that?"

"Who're you?" the green Spartan asked as he caught a fist from a second guard on his left and crushed it before slamming the back of his head on his knee and then snapped his neck with his elbow.

"Who're you? That's what we know." Donut asked.

"My name is Gizmo." The Spartan replied. "You? Wait, are you Insurrectionists?" he replied, reaching his pistol.

"No." Cogg answered. "Just two reds walking by. I'm Cogg and this is Donut."

"Hold on, did you just say his name was Donut?" Gizmo tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Donut sounded offended.

"No, not at all." Gizmo replied, still smirking under his helmet. "Excuse me for a minute." Gizmo went down the hall of a building and went around the corner where laughter was heard. Donut cocked his assault rifle.

"Ok, he's toast!" he yelled but Cogg held him back.

"Dude, do you really want to end up like them?" he gestured to the bodies of the guards on the ground and Donut's face went pale.

"No." he muttered.

"Then don't do anything you'll regret." Gizmo then came back.

"Ok, I'm back. Sorry about that." He said politely. "But right now I'm in the middle of something and I need to find the cell blocks."

"We'll help ya." Donut offered.

"No thanks bud." Gizmo chuckled. "I can handle anything these guys can dish out." He opened the headed down a hall and gunshots were heard, followed by knife sounds swishing the air and then an explosion. Cogg and Donut felt curiosity get the better of them and they followed. They headed down the hall they saw Gizmo go down and saw that it covered in bodies and bullet holes.

"Damn!" Cogg stared in awe. "This guy is a total badass!"

"Hey guys, I'm back!" called out Awriter as he rejoined them. "It's done."

"Y-you _actually_ ate that grunt?" Cogg asked.

"Yup." Awriter smirked. It was especially a lot easier once you make it into nice hot soup." Donut and Cogg gave disgusted looks but soon were cut off when they heard tank treads rolling through the dirt outside and onto the concrete of the base's complex. They saw a large scorpion tank come into view.

"Awriter, get the warthog." Cogg whispered.

"Right….about that," Awriter laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I kinda took out the warthog's engine to cook the grunt. I kinda broke it afterword." Donut and Cogg glared at the blue.

"You son of a…" their voices trailed off as they saw the tank's cannon aiming straight at them.


	19. Episode 19: Liberation

**Episode 19**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself, the grey Spartan, and Razek.)**

_Undisclosed Location…_

The pelican hovered several feet above the ground. Lili, Guy, Ace, Spritey, and Zoey sat on one side of the ship while Bluetongue, Tucker and the ODSTs sat on the other side.

"Bluetongue, I wanted to say thanks for rescuing us." Lili said. "If you hadn't come then I wouldn't be alive right now."

"You're most welcome." Bluetongue replied, smiling under his helmet. "But I couldn't have done it without my buddies here." He gestured his arm to the ODSTs who sat together in silence. "Allow me to introduce you to them. Bluetongue stood up and put his hand on one ODST's shoulder who also held a bruteshot on his back.

"This is Kaji, our heavy weapons guy."

"Sup?" the ODST asked giving a nod.

"Hi." Spritey replied. Bluetongue moved on to the second soldier.

"Nice to meet ya." GUY greeted.

"Hey." Lili said.

"This here is Mega Walrus. We just call him Mega for short; he's our close combat specialist." GUY chuckled a bit at his name and Mega pointed his shotgun at his head.

"Feeling lucky, punk?" he asked in a threatening tone. GUY held up his arms.

"Easy there, Mega." Bluetongue said. Mega snickered and lowered his weapon. Mega wore ODST armor with white as his primary color and red as his secondary color.

"Just screwing with him, I wanted to show the ladies my shotgun." Bluetongue laughed and then moved on to the next ODST in line.

"This here is Pikachu, our sniper."

"And don't laugh at my name." the ODST ordered as he cocked his sniper rifle. "Or you'll know what happens next." The others gulped. Pikachu had black as his primary color and yellow as his secondary.

"Relax," Bluetongue assured. "He won't hurt ya unless you _really_ antagonize him." Bluetongue moved on to the final soldier in the row.

"This here is Sev. He's kinda quiet but is a tough soldier nonetheless." The ODST looked up at the reds and blues and gave them a small wave. Sev, like the others wore typical ODST armor with grey as his primary and white as his secondary. He twirled a knife in his hand and then sheathed it in his pocket.

"You all know Tucker of course. Our pilot and medical officer is Python." The pilot up front gave a quick wave before getting back to his controls.

"Yo Bluetongue, we're coming up at an armory below us. Want to go down and check it out?" Python asked from his pilot seat.

"You bet your sweet ass!" Bluetongue replied, with a smile. "The boys have wanted new armor for a while."

"Aren't we going to meet up with the others?" Spritey asked.

"We will, don't worry." Bluetongue assured. "We're just making a quick stop, and getting some new armor."

"Let's at least make it quick." Zoey snapped. "I don't want to be there all day."

"If you complain, we'll stay longer." Bluetongue teased. "And you keep complaining we'll _leave_ you there!" Bluetongue, Tucker, and the ODSTs, excluding Sev laughed amongst themselves as Zoey pouted in her seat as the pelican touched down to the ground.

_Meanwhile…_

The Insurrectionist driver had Awriter, Donut, and Cogg in his sights. He was ready to open fire until a sniper shot beamed through the glass punctured the pilot's head, killing him. The gunner darted his head in several directions to find the shooter only to be taken out as well seconds later. Awriter, Cogg, and Donut seemed confused themselves.

"Who did that?" Donut asked.

"Who the hell cares?" said Awriter. "We're alive!"

"That was kinda convenient." Cogg pointed out.

"No it was just me on sniper support." said a voice from the roof above them. The three turned to a see a figure dressed in mark VI olive green Spartan armor, wielding a sniper rifle uncloak in front of their eyes. The Spartan jumped down the roof and stood in front of them.

"I see you three met Gizmo a couple minutes ago. He's a friend of mine, don't worry."

"Why're you attacking this base?" Awriter asked.

"They took Nira, Gizmo's girlfriend prisoner. They're very close together and are pretty much a match made in heaven for them. They're pretty damn good together. Near unstoppable to be more precise."

"No wonder why you guys fucked this place up this bad." Donut said taking another look around. "I mean it looks like a cyclone came through this place."

"Or two pissed off Spartans. I gotta go help out my bud. Oh yeah, name's Reaper by the way."

"I'm Cogg." Cogg introduced first.

"Private Donut." Donut followed.

"And I'm private Awriter." Awriter finished off.

"Wait…Privates Donut and Awriter? Who name's their kids that?" Reaper asked.

"Don't make fun of our names." Awriter and Donut both warned in unison.

"Who said I was going to make fun of your names? I don't have time for this right now I need to meet up with Gizmo." Reaper headed back inside the wall's breach and headed down the same hall Gizmo had earlier. Awriter, Cogg, and Donut stood there for a moment.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Donut asked with a grin.

"They couldn't have gotten far." replied Cogg as the three began to follow Reaper. They opened the door at the end of the hall to show several cells with guards scattered on the floor. One of which was pinned against the wall by a large kukri knife.

"Ouch!" Awriter winced. "That's going to leave a mark." They looked down the end of the hall to see Gizmo and Reaper standing in front of a cell.

"Gizmo!" a female voice cried cheerfully from behind the bars. "You came!"

"Stay back." Gizmo warned. He grabbed the bars and yanked them from the entrance and tossed them aside allowing a lady to step out. As soon as she got out of the cell, Cogg, Awriter, and Donut's jaws all hit the floor. They saw a beautiful blonde haired lady with sparkling blue eyes. If beauty could kill, they definitely would've died right there. Gizmo and the lady hugged each other tightly for a while before letting go.

"It's great to see you again, Nira after a while. Let's go grab your armor and Maya, then we can blow this joint." Awriter's eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell to the floor, catching the other's attention.

"I see you guys followed us." Gizmo stated.

"Who're they?" Nira asked.

"Some guys we met earlier." Reaper explained. "I saved their asses from a tank."

"Hey!" Donut yelled. "We could've handled the tank ourselves!"

"Yeah…right." Reaper replied. Gizmo left the room and came back moments later with a box.

The box's contents included dark green armor with pink highlights. It had a mark VI helmet, EVA shoulders and a CQB chest plate. It was nearly identical to Gizmo's armor except for the pink highlights. Nira suited up and slipped her helmet on last. She gave her armor a quick stretch and then realized that something was missing. She looked back in the box and saw nothing but a tape player. She picked it up and hit _play_.

"If you want your AI back, you'll have to hurry soon. Once I find out everything I need to know from her, she will be of no use to me anymore." said a familiar voice.

"Razek." She muttered.

"Who?" Cogg asked.

"Nothing." She quickly said.

"Nira, I think they deserve an explanation." Gizmo said. "She's talking about General Reinhart Razek. He's the leader of a new Insurrection. He's cruel, ruthless, and cold-blooded. He slaughtered hundreds of people over his years as leader and has been a real thorn in our side for a while. He's not like any other general. He's fierce, strategic, and skilled as all hell. He managed to take five freelancers."

"Damn!" Donut yelled in shock. Gizmo nodded and continued.

"He took over cities, bases, and even a couple planets with his armies. When we killed the original leader, we not only got rid of one problem, we brought in a bigger one. Bringing Razek down is our main priority." The group then heard several pelicans land outside followed by voices.

"Holy shit! What happened out here?!"

"It's even worse than how Razek put it!"

"Razek never tells us anything in full detail, dumbass!"

"It would've been nice to know though!" Gizmo, Reaper, and Nira reloaded their weapons.

"Looks like we got some more Innies." Gizmo said. "Guess you're going to get some action after all!" Nira smirked a bit but hoped in her head that Maya would hold out long enough for when they come to rescue her. Cogg, Donut, and Awriter joined their sides and reloaded their guns as well.

"We're getting some action too so don't hog all the kills." Awriter said.

"If you can keep up that is." Reaper scoffed.

Outside the base several squads of Insurrectionist soldiers swarmed out of the pelicans and made a formation outside the cell block's door. The first row ducked into a crouching position for the second row to aim their weapons as well.

"Here we go." Gizmo said as he kicked opens the doors.

_Razek's Base…_

Razek smiled with vile content as he watched his scientists insert Maya into a master computer and began hack into her.

"I do hope you find it comfy in there." Razek said. "It's made to hold AIs like you. You can't hack anything or escape for that matter. Enjoy your stay." Razek turned and left the lab with a dark snicker. _Soon, you're secrets will be open to me and then I'll be able to find out what makes you tick. Once that happens, I have no significant use for an AI. Unless…there's an alternative. Yes. I have an idea. Such a cunning plan. Those Spartans had better keep on their toes if when they intrude my territory. _


	20. Episode 20: Kicking Ass

**Episode 20**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself, Sev, Python, DarknessBoy, the grey Spartan, and Razek.)**

Gizmo and Nira took point, charging into the mass of soldiers, knocking several into the air from the force of the impact. Gizmo grabbed one soldier's head and slammed his neck on his knee, snapping it like a twig; Nira uppercutted another soldier into his ally while she fired off a few rounds from her pistol into a third's chest. Cogg, Awriter, Reaper, and Donut joined in shortly after the first line had been decimated.

Reaper aimed his sniper rifle and shot down five insurrectionists with head shots. Cogg grabbed one soldier and pinned him to the floor. He aimed his assault rifle in the soldier's face and fired. Awriter used a typical gun spray tactic but was killing several Innies as once. Twelve soldiers littered the ground when Awriter's first clip ran empty. He switched it out for a fresh one, only to receive a hard kick to the chest by a soldier who managed to get close enough. Awriter fell to the ground and the Insurrectionist pulled out a knife and lunged for him.

Suddenly a stray bullet struck Awriter's attacker in the head and he collapsed to the ground. Donut stood nearby holding a smoking rifle as he helped Awriter to his feet and the two continued to fire. The ones who did the most damage however were Gizmo and Nira.

Gizmo struck two down a clothesline, leaving them down long enough for Nira to finish them off with a hard elbow slam to their chest, caving their armor into their ribs, driving the bones into the heart and lungs, killing them instantly. Seven more Insurrectionists were left standing, firing at the duo as fast as they could. The sergeant emptied his clip and began to reload until he felt his teammate tap his shoulder. He turned to face him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You're in my way, sir." The private replied. The sergeant's eye twitched slightly.

"What did you say?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"You're standing in my spot sir." The private responded. The sergeant remembered those lines well back in his teenage years when he played _SWAT 4_ where his teammates would always complain about him being in their way, even right when the missions started at the spawning point. The sergeant then aimed his gun and shot the private down. He continued to do so until he was riddled with bullet holes.

"I'M NOT IN YOUR FUCKING WAY!" he shouted at his corpse. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST MOVE TO ANOTHER SPOT THEN?!" with that said, the sergeant proceeded to kick the dead corpse and then turned his attention back to the battle only to see the rest of squad, lying around him, dead with the Spartans in front of him.

The sergeant's face went pale. He slowly stepped back and began to run until Reaper casually raised his sniper rifle and shot him in the back, severing his spinal cord. Cogg, Donut, and Awriter laughed amongst themselves.

"I'm getting better as I go along." Reaper said as he slung his weapon on his back.

"Well, that was a good work out and some good payback for these bastards imprisoning me." Nira said as she stretched out her arm.

"Perhaps but I feel that something's wrong." Gizmo replied.

"What do you mean?" Reaper asked.

"I believe Razek sent these guys over here but this was only a medium-sized strike team." Gizmo continued. "He would normally send in more men than this; _especially_ with a strong leader rather than a sergeant. How _could_ a sergeant lead like seven squads of soldiers anyway? It gives me a feeling that he's planning something."

"He has Maya in his possession so he's _already_ plotting something; kinda obvious." Nira pointed out.

"I know that." Gizmo replied. It's just that this feels out of the norm by Razek's standards. Besides the pelicans already left so it's a possibility that they're bringing in reinforcements but still." Gizmo's theory seemed to have come true when the sound of humming engines from a pelican began to drone overhead, followed by a small hornet. The aircraft descended nearby a small mountain right above the pelican and a figure hopped out.

The unknown assailant then stood near the edge of the cliff where he waited for the pelican to pass by then leapt onto the top of the aircraft and smashed his fist into the roof of the transport, leaving a small hole. He placed his hands inside and tore the opening wide enough slip inside the back where the soldiers sat. Back in the cockpit, the pilot saw the small group down below and began to land until he heard a loud crash and what sounded like blades slicing into armor and tearing up flesh, followed by screams of pain and several "Herk-bleahs!" to finish it off.

"Go see what's going on back there," the pilot ordered his co-pilot. "I'll keep the ship aloft." The co-pilot nodded and headed to the back. He opened the door to see several mangled and mutilated bodies of the insurrectionist squad, littering the small room.

"What the hell?!" the co-pilot screamed. He then saw a figure with his top half shrouded in darkness. "Who the fuck are you?!" The figure stepped out, revealing a Spartan in grey armor.

"They're mine; not yours." He snarled as dual two-foot long blades shot out from compartments in his wrists. He lunged at him and with one swipe, blood splashed against the wall and the soldier's headless body crumpled to the ground with a "Herk…Bleah!"

"Hey buddy, everything ok back there?" the pilot asked as he began to land. No response came from his partner. Once the pelican touched down he stood up and turned to see the grey Spartan standing in the doorway, with bloody wrist blades. He gasped as the Spartan approached him and then rammed his blades into his head before yanking them out with a slight crunch. He watched his body collapse to the ground and he opened the back door. He then made his way towards the exit.

Outside, the Spartans aimed their weapons as they saw the back of the pelican lower its ramp. They expected several soldiers to pour out and begin firing upon them but none came out. Instead a lone grey Spartan walked out. They didn't lower guards however and kept their weapons raised.

"It's alright," the Spartan said. "The crew is taken care of. The pelican is yours for the taking." Gizmo raised an eyebrow at this.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"A friend." The assailant replied. "The coordinates you were given to find you friend here was no coincidence."

"Wait a minute…you sent them?" Gizmo asked, slightly surprised. The Spartan nodded.

"Indeed. However how I got the coordinates is my business and mine alone. Now I must go." The Spartan began to leave until Gizmo called out to him, trailing behind him.

"Hey, wait! Who _are_ you?" The grey Spartan didn't answer and continued to walk away.

"Want me to get him?" Reaper asked.

"No." Gizmo replied. "He helped us get this pelican. Let's let him go this one time." Nira stepped inside the ship and almost immediately stepped back out.

"It's _not_ a pretty scene in there." She informed them. Gizmo sighed.

"I guess we've gotta clean the thing up then."

"DEAR LORD!" Donut cried as he stepped inside the pelican. "IT'S A MASSACRE IN HERE! THE AMMOUNT OF BLOOD AND GORE IS UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Damn it." Gizmo muttered.

_Meanwhile…_

Petch and Carolina made it back to base on the mongoose where they quickly carried Unknown's body inside a small room within the base where they set him down on a bed near a purple Spartan holding a plasma pistol of sorts.

"Are you sure this guy's a doctor?" Petch asked.

"Actually, I'm a field medic." The soldier chimed in. "But people call me Doc anyways. Ok, let's see what happened." Doc looked over Unknown for a brief minute and then pulled back.

"Dang this guy got messed up." He said, looking up at the two. "What happened?"

"We were scouting for a bit and then three guys attacked us. He was injured in the process." Carolina explained.

"These are some pretty nasty wounds." Doc informed her. "I'll do my best to at least stabilize him."

"Whatever it takes to keep him alive then do it!" Petch ordered as she knelt by her injured friend's side. "You're going to be alright, Unknown. I know that."

"Doc can't make guarantees he'll survive." Carolina said. Petch clenched her fists and stood up.

"Why did you take him out there?!" she yelled. "Why don't you do it yourself if you're so good?!"

"How was I to know that three elite soldiers were going to come and attack us?!" Carolina shot back. "I was just asking him for sniper support!"

"Um ladies?" Doc asked. I kinda need you two to keep it down a bit so I can work." The two paid no heed and soon the two got into a very heated argument that was on the brink of becoming physical. Doc sighed. "This is going to be a long day." Outside the door, Lightning, Grif, Caboose, and Simmons were listening just outside the door.

"Damn things already escalated pretty quickly." Lightning said.

"You kidding?" Grif asked. "I've seen bigger arguments between Lopez and Sarge when we couldn't understand a thing he was saying."

"I think the blues had more arguments." Simmons pointed out.

"Either way, cat fight!" Lightning continued.

"Cats are going to fight?!" Caboose asked, shocked. "I don't want cats to fight!" Lightning face palmed.

"Why are some of you so difficult?" he sighed.

_Meanwhile.._

Bluetongue, Ace, Zoey, Guy, Spritey, and the ODSTs landed in front of the abandoned base. They exited their pelican and headed towards the entrance. Their was a rusty lock barely barring the gates together by was simply kicked down by Mega to reveal a small darkened complex with dust and cobwebs covering every corner. Mega motioned for Sev and Pikachu to enter the vicinity with their weapons raised. They sweeped the small area and then gave the all clear signal to their fellow teammates. They entered as well and Bluetongue gasped in happiness.

"Oh my god." he said. He fell to his knees as he saw several sets of Spartan armor in display cases in front of him. "This is everything badass I've wanted!"

"I call dibs on the most badass looking one!" Mega said as he headed towards one of the cases.

"Who in the right mind would leave _these_ lying around?!" Pikachu asked. "Somebody actually left several sets of armor in here and they're in _great_ shape!"

"Yeah, just dust them off and they'll look great." Python replied.

"I know we're supposed to meet up with the rest of Bluetongue's friends and all but I'm taking some of these." Mega said. I'm taking of these sets of armor with me."

"Fuck that shit man!" Pikachu chimed in. "Let's take them _all_!"

"BRILLIANT!" Bluetongue shouted.


	21. Episode 21: Squad Mate Blues

**Episode 21**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue or any of the character mentioned from the show. The others are authors. Only character I own is myself, Sev, Python, DarknessBoy, the grey Spartan, and Razek.)**

* * *

Alabama sat in the mess hall of Razek's base all by himself apart from the tender who served a few bottles of whisky whenever he requested one. He took each bottle and swigged them down in less than a minute. When he was finished, he would toss the empty bottles aside where they shattered on the ground. He hazily looked at the tender who was cleaning a few glasses.

"Get me another…" he slurred. The tender reached into the fridge and took out another bottle before setting it on the counter and returning to his cleaning. Alabama looked down at the counter as he blindly popped the cork of the bottle and took a small drink. The death of his teammates seemed to have hit him harder than he thought. He was rather fond of DarknessBoy and Masonator. Granted their ridiculous names, he still grew attached to them as if they were his actual kin. But thanks to that grey Spartan, they're both gone and they weren't coming back. The memory of the being vaporized and blown to pieces before his eyes made him sick to his stomach. He turned his head away from the counter and vomited, coughing a bit.

"You okay, sir?" the tender asked, propping up a small shot glass.

"Never better..." Alabama snarled."Just shut up and give me a drink whenever I say."

"Whatever." The tender said, not looking at him. Alabama wished this day had never happened. He wanted to just wake up and his friends would still be alive. Only this was no dream. This was reality and in war, casualties and compromises can occur at any time.

**Years ago…**  
Alabama approached his new squad and began to pace back forth like a drill sergeant as they watched him awkwardly.  
"I am Agent Alabama. As you may or may not have heard, I am one of General Razek's best. In other words if I feel like it, I can make your arms go into positions you thought you only saw in your wildest imaginations. Or for the very freakish, wildest fantasies if you're into that sort of thing. You both have been hand selected for my covert squad. For the next 5 weeks,  
every skill you have will be put to the limits as you will learn to be quick, efficient, ruthless killers. Our enemies will shudder when they hear our names, our allies will look at us with respect. DarknessBoy and Masonator, you both will become the best this military has to offer and I'll make sure of it personally." Masonator raised his hand.  
"Yes, Masonator?"  
"Will booze be involved?" Alabama face palmed and sighed. Today would be a long day...

Alabama then continued his pep talk. "You two may or may not know me. But you both shall know, I don't give two shits about your status as part of the Elite Core. You are both  
men under my command and nothing more. When I say jump, you ask; "how high?". When I say run, you say; "how far?" Failure will never be an option  
among our team. If we are to die to accomplish our objective then we shall die making a crater in the ground that nobody will forget. Our allies will  
look to us. Our enemies shall fear us. And we shall show no mercy to our victims. Am I making myself clear?"

DarknessBoy was quietly laughing under his helmet as he answered. "I don't know, maybe you can repeat that without the 'Hurr Grr I'm tough routine?'"  
Masonator started to die laughing at DarknessBoy's response. Alabama joined them in the chuckle before suddenly giving DarknessBoy a right hook to the face.  
He flew to the ground, clutching his helmet and rolling on the floor. Alabama lifted him up with one hand and brought him to his face. Alabama removed his own helmet  
so DarknessBoy can look him in the eyes. His sharp green eyes piercing through DarknessBoy's visor while his semi-long dark silver hair waved in the breeze.

"There will be joking around within the next five weeks. I will test your abilities. I will train you to your limit and then I will train you even harder! You will wish for me to punch you in the face and knock you out even if it means a ten minute break! If you both live after training, then you'll earn my respect and move on to the fun stuff." Alabama dropped DarknessBoy and turned to a small cooler behind him. He opened it and revealed a 6-pack of beer cans. He unhooked 2 and chucked them to his men. They both caught them with ease

"Enjoy these, boys because in the next 5 weeks, you're not going to touch a drop of booze. Now let's get the sniper and go shoot some stuff." Masonator cheered a "Fuck yea!" while DarknessBoy was holding his jaw and mumbling something close to a "Hell yea!" Alabama unhooked a beer for himself and raised it for a toast.

"To my new squad, and the Elite Core!"

"Fuck Yea!" Both of the men shouted as they all crashed their beers into each other's beverages. Alabama put the sniper on his back and looked around.

"Now, where's the car you guys brought with ya's?" Masonator itched his neck nervously.

"I may or may not have crashed it into the ravine...Don't worry though, it didn't blow up!" Just as he said it, a loud explosion and a swirling mixture of fire and smoke came out from the ravine behind Masonator.  
Alabama sighed and put his helmet under his arm and started walking.

"Alright, first test. We're going to walk back to base and the first one there gets first shot on the sniper." In an instant, both men charged past Alabama, shouting insults to each other as they ran at a fast pace. Alabama chuckled and found himself smirking for the first time in many years.

**Present…**

Alabama slightly smiled at that memory. He then remembered the time when during their 5 weeks of training of how he worked them ruthlessly for he didn't want to lead a squad of weak, incapable troopers. After 5 weeks, they passed their training, at least in his opinion and took them out for drinks at the very bar he sat in now. There, he gets drunk and it shows his old, repressed side. The one he had during the Freelancers where he was fun and more laid back and had a sense of humor.

During one of their drinking binges, Masonator tried to hit on one of the girl Insurrection soldiers but ended up angering her boyfriend. He then remembered how he stepped up to defend his squad mate and the boyfriend throws the first punch, aiming for his. He caught it and then proceeded to throw him out the window. He then shared a good laugh with his squad about the whole ordeal. He laughed himself at that whole memory and how Masonator made a total dumbass of himself but it was still their usual horsing around and he grew used to it. What struck him a bit was when he found out about their mutations at the hands of Razek.

**Years ago…**

"So what did you guys want to show me?" Alabama asked as DarknessBoy brought him into a small rec room where Masonator sat on a small couch. Masonator sighed as he motioned for Alabama to sit down. The Ex-Freelancer did so and DarknessBoy sat across from him.

"Alabama, we need to show you what's going on with us." With that, DarknessBoy's hands began to make a few crackling noises and two long, sharp, curved blade punctured through his hands, his fingers shrunk back into wrists as the blade became silver and shiny. Masonator's shoulders bulged and grew five times larger than football pads. Two seals appeared on his shoulders and they slowly crunched open, revealing several missile shaped weapons.

"This is what we are." DarknessBoy said. Alabama, however merely smirked at this sight.

"Nice toys," he remarked. "Did they come free with a happy meal as well?" Masonator looked at him, sourly.

"Razek turned us into this. We didn't even have a choice." His smirk disappears as he remembers when he first became a Freelancer. The process with the copy of the SPARTAN serum. His sympathy is nonexistent. He takes off his helmet, revealing his facial features along with the scars from the operation. His eyes deep in thought as he can recount every detail.

"Nobody has a choice to become what they are. I didn't have a choice to be like this. I became like this when I was only a child. I only remember flashes, screaming...pain...my own name, gone. Every doctor in that room was killed seconds after it was complete. Pain is now just an illusion, a feeling your mind tells you to feel." Alabama turns around and grabs a cold beer.  
"Men, you have to tell the pain to simply go fuck itself as you grab a cold beer and shoot some unlucky fuckers." Masonator and DarknessBoy looked down.

"We know how it felt because we went through it," DarknessBoy said. "But it wasn't enough for Razek's taste." Alabama however smirked once more and slapped Masonator's shoulder in a friendly gesture.  
"Razek is a bigot whose plans are for power and control. You can't please someone like him completely but you can kick ass and take names. Use your new powers to protect your new squad mates. Use them to your own benefit for not only yourself but for others as well. Razek can go fuck himself for all I care. You two are my men and there is nobody else I care about right now other than both of you."  
Alabama put his helmet back on and loaded his sniper. "Let's go shoot some empty beer bottles. What do you guys say?" Masonator and DarknessBoy smiled back at him and they reverted their mutations.  
"I'd like that." Masonator said.  
"What made you so attached to us?" DarknessBoy asked. Alabama turned towards the men.  
"Because no matter who my men are, I will always take care of them." He turned and started walking. His smirk disappeared under his helmet as he remembered one last detail. He said under his breath, an inaudible sentence. "Like I did with my old team...like with the other Freelancers..." DarknessBoy and Masonator followed him as they headed outside, there they shot some empty beer bottles like good ole' times.

**Present…**

Alabama trailed his fingers in circles on the counter as he tossed the empty bottle aside. It shattered on the floor and he rubbed his head which throbbed with pain. They've been through a lot together. They didn't deserve to die like they did. They're seventh mission together and they're killed. Alabama slammed his fist down on the counter and stormed out of the bar, leaving the tender to clean the pile of broken glass on the floor. One day he would avenge their deaths. He would make Carolina and that grey Spartan pay with their lives for his comrades. It was the least he could do in their memory. He walked across Razek's door until he heard his voice call out to him.

"Alabama…" Razek called. Alabama turned and opened the door. He trudged towards Razek who sat in his large throne. Once in front of him, he knelt before his general.

"Yes, sir?" he slurred.

"I've heard…" Razek began but then sniffed the air. "What smells like urinated whiskey? Have you been drinking?"

"Maybe…" Alabama, practically spat the words.

"Good, god man!" Razek waved the stench away. "How many drinks have you had?"

"Twenty…no wait, forty…sixty?" Alabama slurred. "I lost track…"

"I'm taking away your beer if you don't cut that out." Razek said. "Seriously you smell like a cow shit. Anyway, what is the news of my men I sent to the prison?"

"How the hell should I know?" Alabama asked. "I wasn't in charge of them." Razek sighed as he stood from his chair.

"Then I'm assuming they've failed," he said as he walked past Alabama and towards the door. "I shall deal with these pests myself." Razek opened the door and shut it. He then came back in his throne room with a bottle of _Febreze_ and sprayed the area around Alabama. "And clean yourself up, for shit's sake! You're making me sick!" Razek then left and shut the door as Alabama flipped him off and then passed out, anime style.

* * *

**I'm BAAAAAAAACK! I'm back to writing this and I'm ready to finish this season! Also thank you, Xy-Guy for writing the flashback sequences!**


End file.
